iThink You Need Counseling
by Dark Avenger01
Summary: Sequel to iThink You Need Help. Sam and Freddie have been dating for a few weeks, but there's something that threatens to break them up! Sam being seen as girly and soft! Can Carly keep her best friends from breaking up? SEDDIE, rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I want to take a moment to say that this is a sequel to "iThink You Need Help". I'm not going to lie - I really had a LOT of ideas for a sequel and I hope people enjoy it. So...to all those that read my first story ever, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Oh yeah, and like the description said, it's a Seddie story, folks....**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

It was a few weeks since Freddie and Sam had been dating. Freddie was rather happy dating Sam and Sam was…well…Sam. Carly was also rather happy to see her two friends together and happy. Sam still didn't really show that they were "together" when in front of Carly a whole lot, but it just showed that Sam was still uncomfortable, even after being with Freddie for nearly three weeks. It was Friday afternoon; Sam and Carly were heading back to Carly's place, while Freddie was staying after school with the A/V Club.

"Stupid, rotten Wendy," Sam muttered as she pushed the door open to Carly's apartment. She threw her bag to the floor and put her coat over it. "Who does she think she is, saying those things about me?"

"Sam…calm down, please? Remember, it doesn't matter what those other girls think!" Carly replied, hanging her coat up and putting her bag next to Sam's.

"Yeah, well…it just really makes me mad!" Sam shot back. "Sometimes…I just feel like…" she began, but she then shook her head and sighed in frustration. "Never mind," she then muttered. Carly walked to the fridge and got a couple of sodas for her and Sam. She handed one to her best friend, who sat down on the couch. Carly joined her on the couch next to her and picked up the remote for the TV.

"How about we watch something? I think someone his getting hurt on some channel?" she said, trying to cheer up her friend. Sam just shook her head.

"I know you're trying to help, Carly. But, I don't think it's going to work." Carly looked at her friend. "We just have to face facts! I might have to-"

"Don't say it, Sam!" Carly quickly jumped in. "You don't _need_ to do _that_!" Sam turned to Carly, looking at her long and hard. Then, she sighed.

"…I don't _want_ to, but…you know how I am! I _hate_ being called…_girly_. And let's face it! Dating Freddie…makes me appear a little…girly." She shook her head. "I haven't even called him _names_ in the past week alone! He's making me go _soft_!" Carly shook her head in response.

"That's _silly_! Freddie really likes you! He cares about you!" she pleaded with Sam. "Please? Just…give it some time! You know how those people are!" Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Fine_! I'll give it another week! But…and you _cannot_ tell Freddie this, but if I get called girly again at all next week…I have to break up with him!" Carly bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to say at that moment.

For the past two weeks, since Freddie and Sam had been dating, it seemed as it should be - Sam would be beating on Freddie, calling him names, giving him wedgies; it was like nothing happened. But as the week went on, Sam realized that she really cared about Freddie more than she could handle. She began forgetting to give him wedgies, forgot about playing tricks on him. She even began to hold his hand in the halls of the school! It was then that she began to hear the whispers, the remarks. Her worst fear had been happening again - she was being called _girly_ and _soft_. Oh, but not by the boys…oh no.

By the _girls_. And _that_ was harder for Sam to listen to than anyone could have imagined.

Carly was very afraid for them both. Freddie was really happy dating Sam; she hadn't seen him this happy since…well, Carly couldn't remember. But she was worried what it might do to him if Sam broke up with him. _I just won't let that happen_, she thought to herself. _Sam and Freddie are happy together! So I need to make sure they remain together!_

"Hey Carls, I'm going to that little mini mart on the corner to grab some fat cakes," Sam said, standing up from the couch. Carly gave Sam a questioning look.

"Don't you need _money_ from people?" Carly asked with a laugh. Sam nodded.

"…I've got money," she replied innocently. Carly sighed.

"Sam…did you take money out of my purse again?" Sam stood there for a moment, and then dashed out the door. Carly shot up from the couch, screaming, "SAM!" But Sam was already gone and out of sight. Carly just walked back into her apartment and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer said, coming out his room. "How was school today?"

"Hey Spence," Carly replied, a little down. "It was…fine." Spencer walked over to Carly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, Sam keeps getting called 'girly' at school by the other girls and it's really bugging her."

"I thought Sam didn't care what other people thought of her?"

"Not really, no, but since she and Freddie started dating, she's been bothered by all the 'soft' and 'girly' comments everyone's been calling her. And just a few moments ago, she was saying how that if it continues, she's going to break up with Freddie!" Spencer frowned.

"Yikes," he muttered. "Well…what are you going to do?" Carly sighed.

"That's just it; I don't know!" Spencer gave Carly a hug.

"Well…you might not be able to do _anything_," he began. "Just try to help them, no matter what and if they break up, just try to keep the friendship intact."

"I know," Carly muttered. "But I'm _really_ worried, Spencer! Freddie is so happy being with Sam! And I know Sam is happy too, but she just doesn't like the 'girly' comments." Spencer just shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll all work out in the end, kiddo. Maybe not how you'd _like_ it to, but it'll all be okay in the end." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to get working on some dinner for us. Is Sam staying the night tonight?" Carly nodded.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay?" Spencer just waved her off.

"Of course it is! Sam is always welcome over here! …Just don't go into my room." Carly raised an eyebrow at her brother and shook her head.

"Okay…" she replied. Sam came back in with a box of fat cakes. It was already open and Sam had a fat cake already in hand. Carly giggled at her friend.

"Back peoples; 'sup Spence?" Sam said to Carly's brother.

"Hey Sam! Staying the night tonight, huh?" Sam nodded, devouring yet another pastry treat. "Well, I'm going to get started on some dinner, so I'll give you girls a call when we're ready to eat." Sam took out another fat cake and tore open the package.

"Sounds good," she said, her mouth full of fat cake. Carly sighed at the sight of her friend and stood up.

"C'mon Sam; let's head up to my room and maybe get some ideas about our next _iCarly_ show?" Sam nodded and began to follow Carly up the steps. "…Where's my change?" Carly asked Sam.

"Oh, I stopped and got a smoothie as well," she replied. Carly glared at Sam.

"_Sam_!" she chided but Sam waved her off.

"Carls! I'm _kidding_!" Sam dug into her pocket and produced a few bills and some change, putting it into Carly's outstretched hand. Carly rolled her eyes, shoved the change into her pocket and the two friends went upstairs.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well...yeah....looks like Sam's got some serious issues being considered "girly"....but she's going to try and ignore it. Will it mean the end of Freddie and Sam? You'll have to find out! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right...was Carly successful in keeping Sam and Freddie together? You'll have to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

************************************************************************************************************************************

The week went by without much of an incident. Carly did her best to keep any and all girly comments from reaching Sam's ears, and she was rather successful. Carly and Sam were at their lockers around fifth period on Thursday, waiting for Freddie to show up. "So…no problems so far, right?" Carly asked nervously. Sam just looked at Carly from behind her locker.

"Yeah…it's been fine, Carls! No one has stopped and called me 'girly' all week! I guess I was worried about nothing!" Carly laughed a little nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "…You all right, Carly?" Carly quickly nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" she said. "Oh look," she said rather loudly, "here comes Freddie!" Sam and Freddie both just stared at Carly with curious glances.

"Okay…" Freddie muttered. He smiled at Sam and added, "Hey Sam." Sam just smirked at him.

"Hey Freddie," she replied. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "…Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. Freddie made a face and shook his head.

"No, I didn't forget. I was just going to get to it. I missed you and how was your day?" he asked her. Sam frowned.

"That's _not_ what I was referring to, Benson," she replied. Freddie gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean then?"

"…Nah, I'm just messing with you; it's fun to do that!" she said with a laugh. Freddie just shook his head.

"Remind me again _why_ I'm dating you?" he asked mockingly. Sam just shook her head.

"Oh you know you love the abuse, Benson," she replied with a laugh. Freddie rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Hey, we should get going to class!" Carly interjected, once again with a slight hint of nervousness to her voice. Freddie and Sam turned their attention to her.

"All right, what is going on, Carly? You've been acting like this all week!" Freddie asked her.

"Yeah, you've been doing this around me all week! What's up?" Sam added. Carly sighed and shrugged her hands.

"Well…I'm just…trying to make sure…my friends are looked after in school! Can't be late and all that!" Carly quickly replied. Sam just shook her head.

"Whatever," she muttered. "But she's right; we need to get going." Freddie and Carly just quickly snapped their heads towards Sam.

"Wait…_you_ want to go to class?" Freddie asked mockingly. "…Who are you and what have you done with Sam Puckett?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ha ha; very funny," she replied to him. "I happen to want to get to class because I was up late last night making sure my mom's most recent ex-boyfriend didn't try to break in and steal our microwave." Carly shut her locker.

"I thought he was trying to steal your television?" she asked. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, you're thinking of the fake doctor. This guy was a plumber," she replied to Carly. They walked off to their class, still talking as they went down the hall.

"So, I was thinking we shoot _iCarly_ tonight since we don't have school tomorrow?" Carly asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good with me. So that means if we're going to shoot it tonight, I better rest up this afternoon."

"…You're not going to sleep in class again, are you?" Carly replied. Sam turned her attention towards her brunette headed friend.

"When have I _not_ slept in class, Carls?" she asked.

"But we have a lab today in science! And you're my lab partner!" Carly shot back. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come on, Carly! It's not like you haven't done any of the work by yourself already!" Carly gave Sam a glare.

"I've done _all_ the work by myself already!" she replied back. Sam nodded.

"That's my point," Sam laughed. Carly did too, while Freddie just rolled his eyes.

****************

Later that night…

****************

Freddie was busy setting up his equipment for the web cast, while Sam and Carly went over what they were going to do. "So…we're going to skip the bit with Gibby?" Sam asked. Carly nodded.

"Yes, he said that he came down with something last night," Carly replied. Sam was confused.

"What did he come down with?"

"A fear of being put into the hospital by you," she replied. Sam gave Carly an angry look.

"Oh _please_! What would have happened? It's not like we were going to wedgie bounce him! Just the effects of gravity!" she snapped back.

"You were going to stuff him in a barrel and roll him down our apartment steps!" Carly replied, giving Sam a disgusted look. Sam just smiled as the thought about Gibby being rolled down the stairs in a barrel.

"It's not like I wouldn't have given him a helmet," she replied innocently. Carly just sighed.

"Are you almost done, Freddie?" Carly asked him. He looked up from his laptop and nodded.

"Just making the final preparations. If you ladies just get into position?" He grabbed the video camera and pointed it towards them. Sam grabbed her remote, as she and Carly got into position. "We're live in five…four…three…two…" and gave them his normal point.

"Hey _iCarly_ viewers! I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this, is _iCarly_! The only program that's good for you-"

"-And helps to save the llamas!" Freddie smiled as Sam finished Carly's line.

"Okay, today we've got a video message sent to us by an _iCarly_ viewer! Freddie? Play the video please?" Carly asked him. Freddie backed up to his laptop and nodded.

"Playing video now," he replied. Static filled the giant screen at first, then showed a girl about their age.

"Hi, my name is Leena and I have a question? Why is Sam acting so girly all of a sudden? I mean, I miss when she used to beat on Freddie! What's going on with her? Is she sick? Love the show!" Carly froze as the video played. All of her efforts to keep Sam from hearing such comments just went down the drain. She took a nervous glance at Sam, who stood there, paralyzed in shock.

"…Sam?" Carly whispered. She and Freddie both watched as Sam turned to the camera and stared straight into it.

"Okay…Leena? You want to know what's been up? Well…nothing. As of this moment, I am no longer dating Fredweird Benson! So, make that known to _everyone_ watching this! The dork and I are _through_! So…come Monday, the comments about me being all…_girly_ and _soft_ had better stop! Otherwise…you'll be answering to _me_!" And with that, she stormed out.

"Sam!" Carly called to her best friend, but saw that Freddie just stood there, not sure how to react to what just happened. Carly quickly looked into the camera and gave a nervous smile. "Uh…we'll hopefully be back tomorrow with a brand new web cast, everyone! That's it for today!" Freddie cut the feed and set the camera down. Carly walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It'll be okay, Freddie," she said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Freddie asked her. "I would have been okay with helping her keep her reputation!" He was doing his best from losing it; he had really cared about Sam and the past three weeks had been the greatest of his life so far.

"You know how Sam is, Freddie! Just give her a night to cool down. She'll be back together with you tomorrow! Just wait and see!" She hugged him tight, knowing he needed a friend right now.

"…Carly?"

"Yeah Freddie?"

"You don't believe what you just said for a second, do you?" he asked. Carly sighed and shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry. But we both know how important Sam's reputation is to her." Freddie sighed and felt worse.

"Yeah…and I know I didn't help." He broke off the hug and disconnected his equipment. "Listen, I think I'm going to go home for now," he said. "I…just want to be alone right now I think." Carly nodded.

"I understand," she said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to text me, all right?" she said with a smile. Freddie gave her a half-hearted smile of his own and nodded.

"Thanks," he replied and left the studio.

****************

Even later……

****************

Carly tossed about in her sleep. She kept thinking about what Sam did that day. _As of this moment, I am no longer dating Fredweird Benson!_ She kept hearing the echo being played over and over in her dreams. She couldn't take it anymore and sat straight up in bed. "…Poor Freddie," she whispered. She wanted to help him, to make him feel better, but she didn't know how. Throwing off the covers, she got out of bed and headed downstairs. _Since I'm up, might as well get a glass of water_, she figured. She shuffled down the stairs, carefully not tripping down them as she went.

She turned on the lights and screamed. Sitting at her kitchen table, dressed in a blue Armani suit and drinking tea, was the old man. His fedora sat on the table next to him, as did a long, black cane, with a dragon's head for the grip. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit. "Greetings, Miss Shay. Please have a seat? We have a _great_ deal to discuss."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Oh noes! :O Sam ended it with Freddie! What's going to happen?**

**Tune in next time! And a big thank to KeyLimePie14! She's got really awesome stories! Go check 'em out! ...Seriously! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! I want to take a moment and thank everyone that's reviewed and alerted for this story! Thank you! That makes me really want to write more!**

**Now...before we begin, I want to take a moment and say a few things.**

**kpfan72491 - Thank you for reading and saying this story is amazing!**

**DANNYGRIL - I know you felt bad that Freddie and Sam broke up. But remember...the old man is here again. And he's...he's not happy...lol**

**KeyLimePie14 - The old man thanks you for the hug and is glad to know you love him.**

**Now that I've said that, I had a LOT of questions about who the old man was from the first story. In this story, more about him will be revealed to you. And FadingSky - the old man is NOT a future version of Freddie! But I'm willing to listen to any other guesses you might have! :D**

**Now...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_, just the old guy  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Umm…is…is this some sort of _dream_?" Carly stuttered. She was shocked to see the old man once again and sitting in her kitchen in the middle of the night. "…I'm dreaming, right? This is a dream…it's all a _dream_," she muttered to herself. The old man stared at her.

"_Is_ it a dream, Miss Shay? Come now," he smiled, "you should know better by now." He once again gestured to the chair opposite of him. "Now…please sit? You and I have quite a bit to discuss." Carly got another glass of water and sat down in the chair he was motioning to.

"It's a dream," she kept muttering to herself. "It's _only_ a dream." The old man just slowly shook his head.

"Miss Shay, what would give you any indication that my presence here _is _in fact, a_ dream_?" She thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with a way to answer that question.

"Is it possible she's not sure of me?" came a high pitched, female voice. Carly blinked for a moment, her eyes still re-adjusting to the change in light. Sitting on the back of one of the kitchen chairs was a tiny figure, no taller than about three inches in height. She wore an old fashioned lilac colored dress. Her green eyes were kind and warm and her blonde hair was adorned with a row of purple flowers. What was even more surprising was that she had tiny _wings_ to boot! "I'm Columbine! Please to meet you!" she spoke, with a bit of an Irish accent. Carly just covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head.

"Okay…_now_ I _know_ I'm dreaming! I'm going to go back upstairs, get back into bed…and when I wake up in the morning, neither of you will be here!" The old man sighed.

"Forgive my friend Columbine. But, she insisted on coming when I told her I was on my way to see you." Carly looked from behind her hands and the tiny winged girl smiled at her.

"Okay…_what_ is she?" Carly asked. The girl named Columbine frowned.

"For being the smart one of the two, she sure isn't bright," Columbine said to the old man.

"She's on that borderline age when most people stop believing in things like us, my friend." The old man then turned back to Carly. "As you probably can guess, Columbine is, in fact, a fairy. I've known her for a long time." Carly had a lot of questions buzzing around in her head now.

"Okay…umm…I have some questions?" she asked. The old man nodded. "First…how did you get in? Our door is locked and it's not like anyone can just _climb_ up to our windows." The old man just sat there, and sipped his tea.

"I seem to find that doors are unnecessary. They tend to get in my way. Besides, I have my ways," he said with a grin. "What is your second question?"

"Is she _really_ a fairy?" Carly asked, pointing to Columbine. The old man sighed.

"Would you prefer it if I lied to you and said this was a dream?" he asked. Carly shook her head.

"No, because I actually _like_ that you're upfront and honest with me, Sir," she replied.

"Then…yes, she is in fact, a fairy. No doubt by now, you're wondering how it is I _know_ a fairy?" Carly nodded. "Well Miss Shay, I hate to answer it like this, but you would be surprised who I know," he replied. Carly hung her head.

"You're going to make me wait, aren't you?" she asked. The old man grinned.

"You see, Columbine? She _is_ the smart one." His attention then turned back towards Carly. "Now, you no doubt have figured out why I'm here?" Carly quickly nodded.

"Yes…it's because Sam broke up with Freddie, right?" The old man nodded.

"Indeed; I spent far too long on that plan for it _not_ to succeed! By the way, your brother was successful in removing that cheese from his hair?" Carly nodded.

"Yeah, but he had to use all his good conditioner he said." The old man shook his head.

"I'll send him more. In the mean time, I want to know _exactly_ what happened?" Carly nodded, but then looked back to Columbine.

"Umm…can I ask one more question first, Sir?"

"I suppose so. What is it?"

"Why _is_…umm…Columbine, was it?" Columbine nodded and smiled. "Why is Columbine here?" Before the old man could reply, Columbine quickly spoke up.

"I'm a big fan of the show as well!" she began. "…That and I didn't like how Sam broke the cute boy's heart!" Carly giggled a little and looked at them both.

"She means Mister Benson," he added. Columbine smiled.

"Yes. He's _soooo_ handsome!" she replied dreamily. The old man sighed.

"Columbine…you're drooling…" Columbine just shook her head out of it's dream-like state and blushed.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"In any event, please tell me what caused this…break-up." Carly sighed, playing with the glass of water.

"The first week they were dating was fine; Sam was herself and Freddie was just as happy. Well…Freddie was happy the entire time they were dating, but that's besides the point. Anyway, as the week went on, Sam began to act less like…well…_Sam_. She didn't insult Freddie, didn't give him wedgies; all that kind of stuff. Then, she didn't call him names! That's…when the comments started."

"You mean, the 'girly' comments?" the old man asked. Carly nodded.

"Yeah, but…she wasn't getting them from the guys. Well, she was, but it didn't bother her they were calling her 'girly'."

"…It was from the girls, wasn't it?" he asked. Carly nodded again. The old man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I was afraid of this. The one thing I _didn't_ count on was Miss Puckett's hatred for being called the one thing she despises the most."

"She doesn't like being called a _girl_?" Columbine asked.

"Well, she hates being considered '_girly_', which constitutes being '_soft_' in her book. Her biggest example is Miss Shay here. No offense," he quickly added.

"None taken," Carly replied. "So…what do you plan to do?" The old man sat there for a moment, pondering it over. After a moment or two, he spoke.

"Hmm…well…I would need to speak with Miss Puckett again. Hopefully, in doing so I can figure out _why_ she…reacted the way she did."

"Do you think she _likes_ being called 'girly' Sir?" Carly asked.

"No, I do feel she truly despises it," the old man replied, shaking his head. "But…it seems awfully…_convenient_ that she would end a relationship with Mister Benson over something so…_trivial_." The old man stood up and donned his fedora. He then grabbed his cane and doffed his hat to Carly. "I thank you ever so much for the gracious hospitality, Miss Shay. I shall be in touch. Say…tomorrow at nine?" He took out his pocket watch and opened it, checking the time. "Oops," he muttered. "I mean…today? Seeing as how it's nearly one-thirty in the morning. I would advise you to get some rest." Columbine flew up and sat on his shoulder. He tucked his pocket watch back into his suit coat and smiled at her. "As for you, Miss Shay, it's off to bed." The old man turned back to Carly, but she fell asleep at the table, her head resting on her arms. The old man just shook his head and smiled.

*****************

The next morning…

*****************

Carly awoke in her bed the next morning. She yawned and stretched, smiling as the sun filtered in through her curtains. She quickly frowned though, as she began to wonder how she got back upstairs. And, more importantly, did she just dream the old man? _That _must've_ been a dream_, she thought. She then smiled and shook her head._ Fairies aren't real._ She got up and walked downstairs. Spencer was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Spence," Carly said cheerfully to her brother.

"Hey Carly," he replied. "Oh hey, why were you asleep at the table? I had gone to the bathroom and found the light was on and you were sleeping." Carly took out a bowl and a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl.

"What?" she asked with a small laugh. "I wasn't down here! I had the _craziest_ dream!" Spencer shook his head.

"No, you were sleeping, at that table…in that _chair_," he spoke between spoonfuls of cereal. "I carried you back upstairs and put you to bed." Carly gave him an odd look, then went to the sink. There in the sink was her glass from last night. As well as the teacup the old man drank from.

"…Spencer?" she asked her brother. Spencer turned his head towards Carly. "We're going to have guests today." Spencer arched an eyebrow at her.

"Okay…when?" he asked curiously.

"Oh…at about nine," she replied.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay...I know what you're thinking. The old guy has more going on with him than what he's letting on. BUT, did I not PROMISE that more of him will be revealed in this story? It shall and until the next installment, I shall see you all then!**

**Oh...and I am taking guesses as to who or what the old man is. Until next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all!**

**This would have gone up sooner today, but my server was down... :(**

**But it's working again so up it goes! :D**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed on the last chapter and here's more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_.....just the old guy  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly sat on her couch next to Spencer, eating cereal. She had glanced every five minutes or so towards the clock, watching it inch ever so slowly towards it being nine. This didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. "Hey kiddo? Is Sam or Freddie supposed to be over at nine or something?" Carly shook her head slowly.

"No…but the old guy from before is supposed to be stopping by." Spencer nodded, not even looking at her.

"Right…the old guy. Who is he again?" he asked. Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"Y'know…I don't know, exactly." They sat there in silence, just eating cereal. Carly kept looking at the clock, until it read nine. "Well…he said nine…and it's nine." Spencer got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"Well…maybe you _did_ dream that? It's not like you can just…_will_ the door to knock!" he said with a grin. However, the door _did_ knock at that moment, causing both Carly and Spencer to jump. Carly looked at her brother, wide eyed, who just returned the same look. She stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Freddie looked like terrible; his hair was a mess, he looked tired and not his normal happy self.

"Hey, what's up?" Carly asked. "How are you feeling?" Freddie just shuffled into the apartment and plopped down on the couch.

"Like crap," he muttered. "I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about how Sam humiliated me…_again_…on the internet!" Carly sat next to him and gave him another hug.

"Hey Freddie? You want something to eat?" Spencer asked him. Freddie shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though, Spence," he muttered. "Hey…do you think you could do _iCarly_ without me for a while? Just until I can get over Sam?" Carly nodded. "Sure Freddie; we'll work something out." She sighed and added, "This is so stupid! Why can't we just hang out like we did before? You and Sam together and all three of us still as friends?" She then looked to the clock. "And it's already ten after nine!" she shouted. Freddie looked confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind," Carly muttered. They heard knocking on the door again and Carly got up once more and walked over to it. She flung it open, revealing the old man. He smiled at her and doffed his hat.

"Good morning, Miss Shay…Mister Benson," he added, greeting Freddie on the couch. Carly scowled at him.

"You're _late_!" she shouted. The old man's smile faded.

"Miss Shay, to quote someone from our profession, I am _never_ late…nor am I early. I arrive _precisely_ when I mean to. May I come in?" Carly smiled and stepped to the side.

"Please do," she said. The old man smiled and hobbled in, using his cane.

"My thanks," he said. He sat down on the couch and turned his attention towards Freddie. "Mister Benson, I saw what happened." Freddie grimaced as he thought back to the web cast.

"Great…I've been made a fool of! And it's all thanks to _Sam_!" he spat. The old man chuckled.

"Mister Benson, Miss Puckett didn't make you out to be a fool!" Freddie's head snapped up and his face got lighter.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course not! You did that on your own," the old man replied. Freddie frowned.

"Real funny," he muttered. "Kick me while I'm down." The old man shook his head.

"Can't seem to take a joke, can we? No matter; Mister Benson, I am here to help you." Freddie just shook his head.

"Look, Sam isn't going to take me back," he replied. "So, can we just forget all this about trying to get us back together?" The old man sat there, silently. "It's not going to happen! I was stupid to think that Sam and I could make a run of things and actually have it mean something!" he added, occasionally glancing at the old man.

"…Are you quite through?" the old man asked. Freddie paused for a moment, then nodded. "Good. Now, since you're done with this foolishness, we can have a chat. Tell me, from your perspective, what happened during the time you were dating Miss Puckett?" Freddie sighed and thought back.

"Well…it was great. I mean, it was everything like I imagined it would be like dating Carly. And everything was the same - the name calling, the pranks; all of it. But then…around the third or fourth day, she began to actually address me by _name_. Not 'Freddork', or 'Fredwina' or even 'Freddifur'. No, she called me _Freddie_. And…it was nice. But that's when the 'girly' comments began." Freddie ran a hand through his hair, feeling his knees go weak from recalling the time with Sam. If he had been standing, he would have had to sit down. "Guys like Jonah and Shane and Tom…even Rip-off Rodney, calling Sam 'girly' didn't even get a rise out of her. She would just smile at then and vow to pound them later." He stopped, for his own sake, trying to keep his emotions together.

"When you're ready, Mister Benson," the old man whispered. Freddie nodded and Carly gently rubbed his back, giving him her full support.

"By the end of the first week, she was calling me by my actual name and had even started allowing me to hold her hand in the halls. She _still_ had some trouble being like that in front of Carly." Carly gave Freddie a questioning look, although he never saw it.

_Sam had trouble…acting like a girlfriend to Freddie in front of _me_?_ She shrugged to herself and kept supporting Freddie.

"By the start of the second week, the pranks had all but stopped. I think it was Becky Schwartz that first made the comment about how Sam wasn't her normal, abrasive self." The old man just nodded silently, allowing Freddie to continue. "By the end of the day, Sam was called 'girly' by five other girls."

"She was _really_ losing it," Carly added.

"Hmmm…so, Miss Puckett is fine being called 'girly' by the boys…but when it comes from the other girls, she has problems. As I told you before, Miss Shay, I am going to need to speak with Miss Puckett." The old man then scratched his chin and pulled out his cell phone. "Mister Benson, I am going to help you get back together with Miss Puckett." Freddie frowned.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked. The old man grinned.

"Simple! We are going to set you up with another girl!" Freddie just gave the old man a confused look and shook his head.

"But, Sam isn't going to believe that Carly and I are _dating_," he replied and Carly shook her head in agreement.

"That's because you and Miss Shay _aren't_ going to be dating. I already have someone else in mind, Mister Benson." the old man replied back. "Trust me……hello Columbine! I need a favor, my friend…"

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**So the plan is to make Sam jealous? Or....is the old man planning something else? And what's his deal? These answers and more...in the following chapters!**

**Until next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all!**

**I know I really haven't gotten much yet into what the old man is capable of, but I'm saving a lot of that for when he has a chat with Sam again. Isn't Columbine _cute_ with Freddie? And, yes...Freddie is just a tad uncomfortable, only because we all know how much he wants to be with Sam again. But seriously? At least she's blonde, right? And she's a cutie!**

**....**

**Yes...I know....she's not _Sam_**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yes…yes…I shall explain all of it in greater detail once you get here. Very well…we shall see you then. Just remember what I told you to do before you leave," the old man spoke into his phone. He then flipped it shut and put it into his pocket. "Columbine will be here soon."

"So…is she _really_…?" Carly began, turning to the old man. Freddie just looked between them both.

"Indeed, Miss Shay," he replied. Carly shook her head.

"But…I don't understand how she'll be able to date-" Carly began.

"Ah…remember! She's not _really_ dating him!" the old man interrupted. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Fine…whatever. But I don't understand how she'll be able to…well…make it _look_ like she's dating Freddie?"

"Columbine will be able to change her appearance to look like a normal teenage girl," he replied. Freddie _still_ was confused as to what was going on.

"And the _wings_? How do you plan to hide those?" But the old man just waved his hand towards her.

"Again…Columbine has a small little visual glamour spell that will render her wings invisible. Miss Shay…Columbine is the _best_ choice for a task such as this!"

"Who…is Columbine?" Freddie asked. The old man turned his attention towards Freddie.

"She is my best friend. She is a sweet, young lady and you will _adore_ her." Carly sighed and shook her head.

"You left out the part about how she's a _fairy_!" Carly shouted. Freddie turned to Carly, a wide eyed stare on his face.

"Uh…Carly? Are you…_feeling_ well? Fairies don't exist!" Carly returned his stare with a scowl.

"I _know_ what I saw, Freddie! _And I know fairies don't exist_!" she screamed at him. The old man sighed.

"I believe that it's time I was a bit more…forward with you both," he said. Carly and Freddie turned to the old man who continued. "However, in order to do that, there are some things you _must_ come to realize!" Freddie and Carly exchanged looks.

"Sure," Carly said with a shrug.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"First and foremost, you both will be required to sign a contract. It merely states that you are now part of my…inner circle of friends, as it were." They both looked confused. "…It allows me to tell you a lot more about what is going to happen, but you must keep it 'within the family', as our saying goes." Carly and Freddie looked at one another again.

"…What do you think, Freddie?" Carly asked nervously.

"Well, he's going to help Sam, right? Then…I say we do it."

"But you remember the last time we signed a contract? It was with Techfoots," Carly replied and Freddie nodded.

"I know that," he began. "But, I think we can trust him, right?" Carly thought about it for a moment, and nodded. They then turned back to the old man. "All right, we'll do it," Freddie replied. The old man smiled and clasped his hands.

"Excellent!" he replied. "Spencer!" Spencer looked over to the old man.

"Yes Sir?" he replied. Carly's eyes went wide.

"Contact Candin and have him draw up three contracts - one for your sister and her two friends." Spencer nodded.

"On it, Sir!" he replied. Carly's mouth hung open.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Carly asked sweetly. She then marched over to her brother Spencer and hit his arm.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" Carly gave him a scowl and glared at him. "…Oh…you're mad at me," he said quietly. "As mad as the time I kept fencing with Freddie after you told me not to?"

"More like the time you left me by myself with the Dorfmans! How do you know him?" she asked. Spencer began to stumble and trip over his words, muttering things to himself. "Tell me!" she shouted, hitting him again.

"Don't be mad at your brother, Miss Shay. Your brother signed the same contract you're going to. And…since you will be considered 'part of the family', you'll be asked to keep the same secrets," the old man said to her. "Now then…Columbine will be here any minute now and when she does…she might…_stare_." Freddie raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Stare_?" he asked. The old man nodded.

"Indeed. You see…she's a fan of the show, and…rather taken with you, Mister Benson." There was a knock at the door. "Ah, there she is now," he said with a smile. Carly walked over to the door and opened it. There was Columbine, dressed as before, but about Carly's height and without her wings.

"Carly! It's good to see you again," Columbine greeted her with a smile and her Irish accent. Carly smiled as well.

"Oh, okay. It's…umm…good to see you too again! C'mon in," Carly said, allowing Columbine to enter.

"So…why was I asked to be this tall and hide my wings?" she asked, as she came into the apartment. The old man stood up.

"Columbine, this is Mister Benson. Mister Benson, my friend Columbine." Freddie waved to her.

"Hey," he said. Columbine blushed.

"Oh…hello yourself," she replied shyly. She then turned to Carly and whispered, "He _is_ cute! I don't understand why Sam broke up with him!" Carly didn't know how to respond to that one.

"Well," she began with a nervous laugh, "it's a mystery to us too."

"Columbine will be a new kid at your school. A foreign exchange program, which will account for the slight accent. She will stay here, Miss Shay, where you can give her a rundown of her classes and her teachers. As well as some of the fellow students." Columbine clapped her hands.

"Oh, this will be _fun_!" she exclaimed. She then turned to Freddie. "And I hope I can get to know you better as well, Freddie!" she gushed. The old man sighed.

"Columbine…you _do_ realize that this is all in an effort to get Mister Benson back together with Miss Puckett, right?" Columbine frowned slightly and turned to the old man.

"Yes! I know that!" she huffed. "…Doesn't mean I can't at least enjoy it while it lasts, right?" she added, glancing back towards Freddie. She smiled at him, causing him to nervously do the same.

"…Is it all right if I go back home now?" Freddie asked. The old man sighed and nodded.

"Yes; return home, Mister Benson," he said, waving his hand. Freddie dashed out of Carly's apartment and into his own very quickly. Carly just shook her own head.

"Well…I guess I can start explaining things to you then Columbine. I'll call Sam and let her know that we're not doing _iCarly_ for a few days."

"You think Sam will be all right with that?" Columbine asked. Carly nodded.

"Yeah, since I can tell her that Freddie isn't feeling well and that I…got roped into some family thing," she replied. The old man looked at his pocket watch and stood up.

"Well…it's time for me to be moving on. I'll be in touch again in the future." He doffed his hat once more to them both. "Ladies," he said. "I bid you both a good day." He then turned to Spencer and added. "The contracts will be sent to you, Spencer! Take good care of Columbine for me!" And with that, he began to hobble off. Columbine smiled at the both of them as the door closed.

"So, where do we begin?" Columbine asked.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well, will Columbine succeed in making Sam jealous? Will this plan work? Or will Freddie somehow fall for Columbine? *gasp***

**....You should know how this works by now folks.... ;D lol**

**Until next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...and we're back! Sorry, this would have gone up earlier, but real life does interfere now and then...lol**

**This chapter may be a little slow and boring, but this is more about character growth a bit, as someone who read it for me felt. But, it's growth that's necessary for the story to continue! And trust me, this chapter is, in my opinion, the beginning of how things go down. I know it doesn't make sense right now, but it will.**

**Anyway...enjoy! :D  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

For the next few days, Carly taught Columbine what she needed to know about Ridgeway. She taught her about the classes, the teachers; who to avoid, who was okay to talk and associate with. But, most importantly, she taught her how to be a normal student. By Monday, Columbine was ready. There was just one slight problem with the plan.

There was no school on Monday, either.

Columbine woke up from the floor and rubbed her eyes. "This is usually much easier when I'm smaller," she muttered. She yawned and looked towards Carly, who was also awake.

"Sorry about that. I forgot that today there was no school either." Columbine smiled at her.

"It's no big deal," she said. She stood up and walked downstairs, Carly following behind. "So…have you and Freddie ever…?" she began, with a curious eyebrow raise. Carly gave her a curious look, but then smiled and shook her head once she figured out what Columbine was getting at.

"Oh no," she said with a giggle. "Freddie and I are _just_ friends! I'm very flattered, but not interested," she replied. Columbine seemed to relax a bit more.

"That's good," she replied. She was quiet then, until Carly broke the silence.

"Are you all right?" Columbine nodded.

"Yeah…it's just that, I know this is all in an attempt to get your friend Sam back with Freddie, but…it'd be nice to have a guy like him as a boyfriend," she replied dreamily. Carly just laughed and shook her head.

"You _do_ realize that there is a big difference with height, right? That, and the fact that you're a fairy?" Columbine stuck her tongue out at Carly. They laughed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "So…since we have no school today, what do you want to do?"

"I'm up for anything," she replied. Carly's door swung open, revealing it to be Sam.

"Hey Carlotta!" Sam greeted. Carly looked a bit surprised to see Sam show up suddenly…and so _early_."

"Hey Sam," she replied back surprised. "Oh, this is Columbine. She's an exchange student that's going to be here for a few days," she quickly added. Columbine smiled and waved at Sam.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Sam just stared at Columbine for a moment.

"…Yeah, that's great, Carly. Listen, what's up with the dork? Why can't we do _iCarly_ for a few days?" Carly fidgeted and fumbled a bit before she could reply.

"Well, Freddie isn't feeling well and-" Sam rolled her eyes.

"This isn't about me breaking up with him on _iCarly_, is it?" she replied angrily. Carly quickly shook her head.

"No! Why would you think that?" she nervously replied. Columbine quickly stood up.

"Oh…so _you're_ Sam?" she asked, walking over to the other blonde-headed girl. Sam just stared at Columbine.

"…Yeah, what of it?"

"I don't understand _why_ you would ever break up with someone as _cute_ as Freddie!" she said to Sam in response. Columbine's eyes then twinkled a bit as she thought of Freddie. "Ahh…he _soooo_ cute!" Sam felt like throwing up.

"Ugh…great…just what I _don't_ need! Another girly type!" She then turned her attention back towards Carly. "Look, I don't know how you got stuck with this girl, but I don't know if I can really take her right now."

"Oh come on, Sam! She's just…excited to be here! Don't leave, please?" Carly pleaded. Sam sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she mumbled, throwing her hands up. She plopped down on the couch and looked over at the both of them. "So…what are we going to do then today?" Columbine sat next to her and thought about it for a moment.

"…We could always go stare at Freddie?" she replied.

"_Columbine_," Carly quickly chided. She sighed, crossed her arms and pouted. Sam grinned at this. Then, Carly had an idea. "Wait, I just remembered! We need to get her some clothes!" Carly exclaimed. Sam slowly nodded her approval.

"Works for me," she added. "We could go to Glitter Gloss…I think they're having a sale this weekend." Columbine just glanced between the both of them.

"Would you excuse me a second?" she asked with a smile, standing up. She then walked over to the kitchen and pulled out her phone.

"…Yes?" came the voice of the old man.

"What did you get me _into_?" she hissed. "They're taking me some place to get…_things_!"

"Well, did Miss Shay not explain to you that you would need different clothes to fit in? No one wears dresses on a daily basis anymore, Columbine! Trust Miss Shay! She won't steer you wrong." Columbine sighed. "Remember, _you_ have the easy job after this! You get to 'date' Mister Benson! And whatever horrors that Miss Shay might put you through, it will all be worth it in the end." Columbine nodded.

"I understand," she replied to him.

"Good. Now, inform Miss Shay that whatever she spends, I will reimburse her for. She has my full authority," the old man told her.

"All right…I'm doing this for the cute boy," Columbine muttered.

"That's the way to look at it," he replied. "Best of luck!" And with that, he hung up on his end of the line. Columbine sighed again, put her phone away and walked back over to Carly and Sam, who were now going on and on about Build-A-Bra and all the new things they had there. She sighed again.

_The things I do to date the cute boy_, Columbine thought to herself.

***************

Later that day…

***************

"That actually was kinda fun!" Columbine exclaimed as the trio entered Carly's apartment again. Sam and Carly smiled in agreement.

"You don't do this sort of thing back…where is it you said you came from again?" Sam asked. Columbine opened her mouth to speak, but Carly quickly interjected.

"Ireland! She comes from Ireland!" Columbine gave Carly a curious look, while Sam slowly nodded.

"Makes sense," she said. "I love your accent." Columbine smiled.

"Oh, thank you! I like the curls your hair has! It also looked good straight that evening of the _iCarly_ awards. Blue is _really_ a good color on you!" she replied. Carly smiled to herself as the two continued to compliment one another.

_Maybe this will work out after all!_ she thought to herself. "Hey, I'm going to get a soda. Who wants one?" Sam turned to Carly.

"Got anything to eat?" she asked. Carly rolled her eyes.

"But…we had a burger at that place with the smoothies," Columbine replied. Carly turned to Columbine.

"Yeah, but Sam is _always_ hungry," she replied to the fairy girl. Columbine giggled at that. Sam just shook her head.

"Hey, I'm not _always_ hungry!" she spat back.

"Oh really? Name _one_ time!" Sam began to think of one time when she wasn't hungry. But alas, she couldn't.

"…Okay fine! Momma's hungry when she's hungry," she replied with a shrug. Carly and Columbine both laughed at her. Sam then turned to Columbine and added, "So…you _really_ have a thing for the dork?" she asked. Columbine nodded.

"Yeah…I do. Why? Is that bad?" she nervously asked. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, I don't care," she replied. "I'm not dating him anymore. If you want to pursue that dip of a thong, be my guest!" Carly and Columbine exchanged glances as Sam plopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote and began to flip through channels.

"Uh, Sam? Are you _sure_ you feel that way?" Carly asked. Sam just gave Carly an odd stare.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I feel that way?" she replied with a chuckle. "If Columbine wants to date the dork, I say go for it!" And turned back to the TV, once more flipping through channels. "Besides," she added, "Freddifur likes those…'girly' types, anyhow. And Columbine is one of those, so Freddork will be happy!" Carly motioned for Columbine to come over to her. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, next to Carly.

"Okay…this might be a bit more difficult than we had imagined," Carly whispered. Columbine nodded.

"Then we'll just have to do our best to make Sam jealous," Columbine replied. They then turned back to Sam, who was pumping her fist and screaming at the top of her lungs, watching some Ultimate Fighting program. "…I hope," she added quietly.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well, after this, the next chapter will obviously deal with Freddie and Columbine "dating"...how will Sam take that? She seems to be fine with it all.**

**Is she? Or is there something more that's going on? Only Sam...and myself...know that! ;D**

**Until next time!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again all! I want to thank everyone that's been favoring or reviewing! It really means a lot to me!**

**So...as you all recall, Sam and Columbine hit it off pretty well! So...what happens if we interject a relationship between her and Freddie into Sam's life? Well...we're going to find out!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**This disclaimer applies to this chapter and last: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

It was third period when Freddie, Carly and Columbine got together to enact their plan. "All right, so we're clear on what we're going to do, right?" Carly asked. They both nodded. Carly had spent half the night working with Columbine on a sure fire plan to somehow get Sam to be jealous of Freddie and Columbine. Freddie was up with them as well, talking on line with them; that is, until his mother kept checking on him to make sure he was asleep.

"When Sam gets here, we're going to make it look like we're already dating," Freddie replied.

"And we started last night," Columbine added.

"Right, so…just make it look _good_," Carly said. Freddie nodded and just looked at Columbine.

"I hope this works," he said with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. Columbine took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll work; have some faith in the plan! Sam is very lucky to have someone like you go through all this effort for her," she said to him. He gave her a small, weak smile. He _wanted_ to believe in the plan, he _wanted_ to think this will all work out for the best. But deep down, he knew Sam wasn't the type to really be jealous. Or at least, that's how she presented herself to him.

Carly nodded, "This plan will work, Freddie! You'll be back with Sam by the end of the day."

"Well…we're about to find out how this plan will work, because I think Sam's coming!" Columbine pointed out. Indeed, Sam came down the stairs and towards her locker, where she saw Carly, Columbine and Freddie. Columbine still had a hold of Freddie's hand, which Sam did notice immediately.

If she was affected by it, she didn't show it.

"What's up Carls, Columbine?" she began, then turning to Freddie, added, "…Dork?" Freddie rolled his eyes, just doing his best to show that the comment didn't bother him. Carly and Columbine both smiled at their blonde-headed friend.

"Not much," Carly replied. She then nudged Columbine, who quickly caught on to what Carly was doing.

"Oh, um…Freddie and I are dating now!" she blurted out. Sam just turned to Columbine and shrugged.

"Okay," she said with a curious smirk. "It's your annoyance," Sam muttered that last bit. Carly and Columbine both stared at Freddie as Sam pushed past them both to get to her locker.

"Yeah…I asked her out! And I am _so_ happy with her!" Carly groaned to herself inwardly.

_Don't just _blurt_ out any old lie, Freddie!_ she cursed to herself. "Yeah…I introduced them and they just really hit it off well," Carly quickly added. Sam just put away a few of her text books and grabbed her biology and math books instead.

"Well…that's great," Sam replied flatly. Then, turning to Freddie she added, "C'mon, dork. We've got biology with Mrs. Honeydew next. She's talking about…I don't know…some…biology junk." Freddie rolled his eyes and groaned. "So, say good-bye to your girlfriend and let's go," she added, with a bit of bitterness in her voice. Freddie turned to Columbine, not really sure what to do. He knew what he was _supposed_ to do, but he didn't feel _right_ doing it.

Columbine picked up on this hesitation, grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him to her in a small, quick kiss. "Okay," she began with a smile, "off you go to biology!" Freddie was dumbstruck by this. Carly was as well; but she could have sworn that as she kissed Freddie, Sam flashed a hint of jealousy? Or perhaps regret? She wasn't even sure she _saw_ Sam look like that in the first place. Sam began to head off towards her biology class, but stopped when she realized that Freddie was still standing there. She rolled her eyes, walked back over to the three of them and began to drag him away.

"Columbine, that was _amazing_!" Carly said once the two of them were out of earshot. Columbine beamed a smile.

"Thanks! I…just always wanted to do that!" she sheepishly replied, her face a bright crimson.

"All right, well, I have English next and I think you have Math. So…just remember what I taught you!" Carly said, grabbing her text books.

"Right; sit in the middle, answer the easy questions and when in doubt, try to look in the book for the answer!" Carly nodded.

"Good! You'll be fine," she replied.

****************

In Biology Class…

****************

Sam and Freddie sat at their table together. Sam was sitting up, her hand cradling her head, already asleep. Freddie would occasionally glance over towards her, wondering what exactly was going on in her head. When Mrs. Honeydew was droning on about muscle tendons and how they flex, Freddie took the opportunity to nudge Sam awake. Her eyes popped open and turned to the brown haired boy. "_What_?" she whispered in a low growl.

Freddie didn't want to exactly tell Sam the _real_ reason why he woke her up, so he did what came naturally to him - he lied his pants off. "…Remember what Mrs. Honeydew said? If she caught you sleeping in her class one more time, she was going to flunk you!" he whispered back to her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Like I care, dork," she replied back. Mrs. Honeydew cleared her throat.

"Mister Benson? Miss Puckett? There is no talking in my class when I am going over a lesson! Is that clear?" Freddie silently nodded and Sam just sat there. "…Good," she replied smugly and then turned back to her lesson. Freddie then pulled out his notebook and began to jot down the lesson. But after a minute or two, he slid a piece of paper towards Sam.

-_What's wrong with you?_ he asked her. Sam stared at the question a moment and then wrote something back.

-_Nothing. I just wanted to get through this stupid class without any annoyances…hint hint…_

She shoved the paper back towards him and he read it. He turned his attention towards Sam for a moment, who was making it look like she was more focused on what Mrs. Honeydew was saying than anything else.

-_Is this about Columbine?_ he wrote back. He then slid the paper back towards her. Sam looked at the question a made a face. She then began to write her response.

-_Are you for real? What makes __YOU__ think this is about your new girlfriend? I don't __care__ if you date some exchange girl! She actually __likes__ you for some odd reason. So go for it!_

She slid her response towards Freddie. As he read those words, his heart sank lower. At that moment, he just wanted to disappear and hide in some corner somewhere. Sam just glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She expected him to fire back some response, some comeback. But when just crumpled up the paper and put it in his pocket, she didn't know what to make of it.

_Probably insulted him or something,_ she thought to herself. _Well, I don't really _care_ if he dates some girl!_ Sam then turned her attention towards Freddie fully. _…I mean, if the nub is happy with her, then…all the better! Besides, I got tired of being called 'girly' all the time._ She smiled to herself and nodded. _Yes…Sam Puckett is _not_ 'girly'! And by not being with Fredweird Benson, I am still the same person!_

The bell rang, and Freddie quickly gathered up his stuff and made a hasty exit. Sam was surprised to see him move that fast. She just shook her head, unable to understand why he would react that way.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**I asked it before, I'm going to ask it again - who really thinks that Freddie and Columbine are cute together?**

**....**

**No one, really? I didn't think so...but still, is Sam really going to be able to keep thinking this way for long? Hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter up soon that will answer this very question!**

**Until next time!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again all! This is a kinda important chapter! Why? 'Cause...well, I'll just let you read and find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly and Columbine were talking at Carly's locker shortly after getting out of their class. "Hey? How did it go with Mr. Burkin?" Carly asked her fairy girl friend. Columbine made a face.

"How can anyone understand him? He just mumbles _everything_ and talks so…_fast_!" Carly giggled at her comment.

"Yeah, he'll do that," she replied, putting away her English text book. Freddie quickly ran up to Carly and Columbine. Columbine blushed as he came up to them and Carly could tell by the look on his face that things did not go well in Biology. "…Uh oh," she muttered. "What happened?" Freddie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you _think_ happened? Sam seems to not even _care_ that Columbine and I are dating!" He then turned to Columbine, who looked a bit hurt by his comment. "…Sorry," he sheepishly muttered. Her face perked up and smiled at him again.

"It's okay," she replied. "I still have to remind myself that we're not really dating." Freddie smiled nervously.

"Well…you've been really great in all this," he replied to her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Columbine melted as he did that, her face burning even brighter than earlier. Carly giggled at them.

"You're both so cute together!" she said. Freddie put his arm around Columbine and smiled. "Oh, before I forget, we're going over prepositional phrases in English," Carly said with an eye roll.

"Great," Freddie replied. "Thanks for the warning," he said.

"I think I have History next," Columbine added. Freddie grinned.

"Oh, you'll enjoy it! Mr. Parcells is _awesome_! He tells these really great stories and you actually _learn_ something!" Carly nodded.

"Yeah, he did that for years, and it's actually the one class Sam does _well_ in!" she added. "But, what happened?" Freddie heaved a big sigh.

"Well, we were talking-" he began, but Carly cut him off.

"_You_ were _talking_ in Mrs. Honeydew's class? You…_Freddie Benson_?" Carly asked him, a slight mocking tone in her voice, but at the same time, she was rather surprised. Freddie shot her a look.

"Yes, I was _talking_!" Carly folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. "Well…not so much _talking_ as say…just…passing notes…but still! We were discussing things!" Carly shook her head. "Anyway, we were talking and I don't think this plan is going to work." Carly and Columbine looked confused.

"What makes you say that," Columbine asked him. Freddie pulled out the paper with their notes to one another on it. Carly took it from him and began to scan it over. As she read Sam's last line to him, Carly's expression softened.

"Oh Freddie," she whispered. "I'm so sorry," and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Thanks," he whispered to her. He pulled back and just gave them both a weak smile. "I've got to get to English," he added. Sam was approaching the three of them fast and as soon as Freddie was done speaking those words, he turned to Columbine, gave her a kiss on the lips and added, "I'll see you guys at lunch!" And like a flash, he darted off to English. Sam approached them and Carly quickly threw away the note paper that Freddie had shown them.

"Hey Sam!" she spoke nervously. "How was Biology?" Sam sighed and gave a small yawn.

"Boring, as usual," she replied to her. Sam then turned her attention towards Columbine. The fairy girl was just lost in her own little dream world. She had the biggest smile on her face; one that no amount of teasing or poking fun of her about could make go away. "…Perky girl here got kissed by the dork again, I take it?" Carly nodded and Sam just shook her head. "I don't know _what_ she sees in him." Carly wanted to say something to Sam at that moment, but knew that if she stuck around any longer, she would be late for her next class.

"Columbine?" Carly called, snapping her fingers in front of Columbine's face. The fairy girl awoke out of her dream-like trance and sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I was just thinking about…um…how soft Freddie's lips are." Carly giggled while Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You do realize, I have pictures of him where he's wet his pants, right?" Sam asked with a smirk. Carly shot Sam a glare.

"Sam…those were _staged_ by you! You know? You and Freddie's 'usual' bet?" Carly quickly replied. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"So? The point is, I have 'em!" Sam snapped back. Columbine grew slightly annoyed.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Columbine quickly shouted at Sam. Carly and Sam both had a similar look of surprise on their faces. "Freddie happens to be a very nice, sweet, caring boy! And _any_ girl should be considered _lucky_ if they found themselves asked out by him!" she added, getting up close and in Sam's face. Carly quickly stepped in between the two of them, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey, who's ready to go to class?" she nervously asked. They both pushed her out of the way.

"…Look," Sam muttered. "I really think you're pretty cool to hang with. But Benson is a _nub_! And I _really_ could care less what he does!"

"…I don't know what he _ever_ saw in you…_Samantha_!" Carly gasped and Sam glared daggers at Columbine.

"…You're dead," she whispered.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Oh noes! :O**

**What's gonna happen? Is Columbine and Sam gonna duke it out? Is Freddie falling for Columbine? Is Sam getting jealous?**

**...Do I really need to say it? ;D  
**

**Until next time!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to keep this brief and save it for the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam and Columbine continued to stare down at one another, leaving a very nervous Carly looking on. Sam clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles began to turn white. Columbine may have been afraid of Sam, but she stood her ground. "…You're dead," Sam muttered again to the fairy girl. A crowd began to gather around them and it was then that Carly did what she had to do.

"FIGHT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A teacher quickly dashed out of the teacher's lounge and bean to prevent the two girls from having at it.

"All right!" the teacher yelled. "Get to class, all of you!" He quickly dispersed the crowd, many of them just muttering to themselves under their breath at 'how lame this school is' and such. He then turned to the three girls and added, "You three as well! Get moving!" Sam just shot both Carly and Columbine a harsh, unforgiving glare and stormed off to her next class. Carly and Columbine just exchanged a couple of quick glances and dashed off to their respective classes.

**************

Later that day…

**************

"Oh god…I feel _horrible_ for doing that!" Columbine told Carly as they sat down for lunch. Carly just shook her head.

"Hey…I think we're all just under a lot of stress lately; especially Sam. And let's not forget - you really like Freddie!" she tried to reassure her fairy friend. Columbine offered a weak smile, but it did no good to hide how she really felt.

"I know…but still! I just feel…awful for what I said to her!" she replied. Freddie slid in the seat next to Columbine and flashed to them both a small smile, which seemed to perk up Columbine a bit.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Freddie," Carly replied. Freddie turned to Columbine.

"There's my fairy girlfriend!" he whispered to her, with a slight nudge. She gave a small giggle as he said that. "…What's wrong?" he asked, seeing a sad expression on her face when he first sat down.

"Sam and I almost got into a fight today," she sighed.

"What? Why?" he quickly asked.

"I…Freddie?" Columbine began. She turned her attention to him, looking into his nice, brown eyes. "…I don't know what you see in her! She's…she's so _mean_ to you! I mean, she'll force you to hose your own pants? Put a dead fish in your locker? What kind of girl would do those things to someone she cares about?"

"It's how Sam is," he replied with a shrug. "She beats on me, calls me names, even calls me a _girl_ sometimes…but…I-" But before he could finish, Sam just plopped down in the seat right next to Carly.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "I'm so glad you decided to join us still!" Sam was silent. "…Sam?" She turned her head towards Carly.

"Just for the record, I'm sitting here 'cause it's my seat," she replied, then went back to her lunch.

"But…there's _dozens_ of chairs in this place!" Columbine whispered to Freddie. "I hardly think that particular seat is _her's_."

"Well…that's because it's quite literally _her's_. She carved her name into it every day since we've been here. If anyone tired to sit in it…she lets them know their mistake," he whispered back. Sam scowled at the two of them.

"Knock it off, you two," she growled. Freddie and Columbine turned towards her.

"What?" Freddie asked. "What did we do?" Sam slammed down the burger she had on her tray and stood straight up.

"I'm _tired_ of having to constantly hear _this_ one," Sam began, pointing at Columbine, "go on and on about 'Oh! Freddie is _sooo_ cute!' or 'Oh! Freddie is _sooo_ thoughtful!' or my personal favorite, 'Freddie is _such_ a great kisser!' God, I'm so _sick_ of it!" she screamed. "You know what? I don't want to walk around the halls of this stupid school, seeing you and the dork make out every five stupid seconds!" She then turned towards Freddie.

"And _you_! What kind of jerk goes out and finds a different girl like two days after we break up?"

"Hey!" Freddie began, "You broke up with me!" Sam just shot him a look.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "I don't care! Every time I see you, you just go on and on about 'Columbine this' and 'Columbine that'! And then in Biology today, you start acting like you _care_ about me and my feelings! Who does that Freddie? Who honestly does that?" Freddie wanted to defend himself from this, but couldn't. Not without blowing the plan. "Some 'nice guy' _you_ turned out to be," she smugly replied. Finally, she then turned to Carly.

"And _you_," she began, pointing a finger at Carly. "What kind of friend are you?" Carly just gave Sam a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" Carly cried in response.

"What do I _mean_? For starters, you make _lame_ excuses for the dorkwad regarding _iCarly_, then when you get a…'foreign exchange student' staying at your house…something you _should_ have told me in the first place, you _constantly_ have her back on _everything_!"

"What?" Carly shot back. "Sam, do you know how _ridiculous_ you sound right now?"

"Oh really? Then what about today after third period? You _always_ have my back during a fight! Instead, you're sticking up for _her_!" she gestured towards Carly. "And why wouldn't you? You two are _so_ alike!" she went on. Carly just looked at her friend with total confusion. "…Do I need to spell it out? You and her are carbon copies of one another! You're pretty, she's pretty…you both care about how you look, how you act, talk, being weak…all that girly crap!"

"But Sam-" Carly began.

"Sam, do you know how absurd you're being right now?" Freddie asked at the same time. But Sam was fed up.

"How absurd _I'm_ being right now? Shut it, Benson!" she shouted. "I am so sick and tired of all this crap! So you…and you're little Carly wannabe girlfriend can go do everything together with Carly! Go even do _iCarly_ for all I care!"

"Sam, please!" Carly begged.

"It's not like that at all!" Columbine tried to plead with her.

"Just go to hell; _all of you_!" she screamed, snapping her tray in two. One of the monitors saw this act and quickly ran over to Sam.

"Sam Puckett! Principal Franklin's office now!" Sam just let out a loud, growling scream and stormed out of the dining hall. Columbine, Freddie and Carly all turned back to one another.

"Great," Carly muttered. "Now Sam hates all three of us!" Freddie sighed.

"It's all my fault, Carly," Freddie replied to her. "I could've stopped her from ending it with me! Stopped people from calling her 'girly'." Carly looked up at Freddie and shook her head.

"Freddie, you did _everything_ you possibly could! It's not your fault Sam just blew up at all three of us!" Columbine nodded.

"And it's not _your_ fault either, Carly," she quickly added. "If anything, it's Sam's fault. _She_ grew angry at the comments, _she_ broke up with Freddie, _she_ grew jealous of mine and Freddie's relationship…" Freddie turned towards Columbine.

"…You really think she was _jealous_?" Columbine nodded.

"Oh god _yes_! She would keep encouraging me to pursue you the entire time we met that first day! You remember that, Carly?" Carly thought back to when the three of them went out shopping for Columbine. She recalled how Sam would go on and on about how nice and sweet Freddie could be…and swore that if Columbine ever told anyone that she said those things about Freddie, she'd pound her.

"I do!" Carly shouted. "…We made Sam _jealous_!" Both Columbine and Carly's faces lit up. They squealed with delight, leaving Freddie to just sit there, confused.

"All right," he began. "We made Sam jealous. So what? That doesn't get her back together with me," he replied glumly. Carly and Columbine stopped cheering and sighed.

"He's right, Columbine," Carly replied.

"…What happens next?" she asked. Carly and Freddie turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"I mean, what happens next with Sam?"

"Oh; she'll go see Principle Franklin and he'll probably give her detention or something," Carly replied. It was like a light bulb turned on over Columbine's head.

"That's it!" she declared, snapping her fingers. She then pulled out her phone and began to dial it. Freddie gave her a curious glance and shook his head.

"_What's_ it?" he asked her. But she kept dialing the phone, until it began to ring.

"You'll see," she replied, giving Freddie a wink. "…Hi! It's me!" she said into her phone.

"Columbine!" the old man replied on the other end. "What news do you have? Has Miss Puckett and Mister Benson resumed their relationship?"

"Well…not exactly. We ran into a little problem…" The old man sighed.

"What _kind_ of problem?"

"Well…she's on her way to see Principle Franklin," she began. "She…ah…_blew up_ at all three of us." Even though she couldn't see it, the old man grinned.

"I see…thank you, Columbine. I'll handle it from here. Call me if you have anything to report."

"Can do!" she replied and hung up the phone. Carly and Freddie looked at their fairy friend, who just smiled.

"It's out of our hands now," she said to them both.

**************

Meanwhile…

**************

The old man sat behind his desk and hung up his cell phone. He then pressed the intercom button, buzzing for his secretary. "Mrs. Tribal? Could you please get me Principal Franklin on the phone?"

"Yes Sir," she replied. A moment or two later, the intercom buzzed again and her voice was heard once more. "Principle Franklin on line one for you, Sir." The old man smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tribal," he replied to her. He then picked up the phone and reclined back in his chair. "…Teddy? …Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need a favor…"

**************

Moments Later…

**************

Sam sat outside the Principle's office, waiting to be called in. _Stupid Carly! And stupid Columbine! And that stupid dork! Of _course_ she'd back up that…dork loving girl! To hell with all of them!_ she mentally screamed to herself.

"Sam? Principle Franklin will see you now," the secretary told her. Sam stood up and walked into Principle Franklin's office.

"What's up, Ted?" she began, plopping down in her 'usual' seat. The back of Principle Franklin's chair was facing her. He said nothing in response, leaving Sam to just sit there silently for a moment. "…Oh fine…I'm here because I broke a stupid, plastic tray," she sighed. "Oh and Carly isn't coming, so we can start. I yelled at her and she's probably too angry right now to come in my defense." The chair swiveled around, revealing the old man sitting in Principal Franklin's chair. Sitting on his right shoulder was an odd, lizard-like creature that Sam could've sworn was _smiling_ at her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him and she backed up and out of her chair. "_You_!" she spat. The old man smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, Miss Puckett. Now…I believe _we_ need to have a chat again, you and I."

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**I want to take a second to apologize to all of you that care that I may not seem like my normal, upbeat self as I post this. I've been in a bit of a funk today and I'm chalking it up to the crummy weather. I am feeling a little better now, though! **

**So...Sam blew up at Carly, Freddie and Columbine....anyone honestly see this coming? ;D**

**Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up when I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter for you all! ...Yeah, I'm feeling better now! ;D**

**Why's that? Oh...umm...I really shouldn't say... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam stood there, startled by the appearance of the old man. "Great," she muttered. "As if my day couldn't get _worse_." The old man shook his head.

"Miss Puckett, you know why I'm here," he replied to her. Sam sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"Yeah…'cause me and the dork broke up," she replied flatly.

"Correct. Now…why is it that you felt it necessary to break up with Mister Benson?" But Sam just kept staring at the lizard. The old man just turned to the lizard-like creature on his shoulder. "Ah…you are curious about Grendel, are you?" Sam just kept staring at it.

"Is that's what it's called? I've never heard of a 'Grendel' before," she replied. The old man chuckled.

"That's his _name_," he replied. "…Say hello, Grendel." The little lizard-like creature poked his head at Sam and upon closer inspection, she noticed that his eyes were like a kaleidoscope - spinning and whirling, changing colors and sparkling.

"…Hello," he spoke in a small, squeaky voice. Sam jumped back and shook her head.

"I'm hearing things," she muttered. "…Did that thing just _speak_?"

"Uh huh!" Grendel nodded emphatically. The old man chuckled.

"You'll have to forgive him…he's…enthusiastic." Sam just stared at the creature, wide eyed. She crept closer to him, in order to get a better look, but he just quickly did his best to hide behind the old man. "Grendel…relax! Miss Puckett is a friend!" He poked his head out from around the old man's neck.

"She is?" he asked and the old man nodded. Grendel turned back to Sam. "…I'm Grendel!" Sam just looked at the creature curiously.

"What…what the heck _are_ you?" she asked.

"Grendel is my familiar," the old man replied. "But…you mean as in what _is_ he…well, he is a pseudodragon."

"…A what?" The old man sighed and rubbed his eyes that were shielded behind his glasses.

"Grendel is a tiny dragon that is the size of a housecat…how does that work for you? Any better?" Grendel cocked his head to the side, glancing up at the old man.

"I think you might have confused her more, Master," he said.

"I know, Grendel," the old man replied. "In any event, Grendel is my familiar. And wherever I go, he goes with me." Sam just shook her head.

"Okay then! Well…I think I've had just about enough of _this_ session of craziness! I think I'll go home now, where things are a lot saner!"

"Sit down, Miss Puckett!" the old man spoke again. "For you will find that everyone in this building isn't going anywhere." Sam just made a beeline for the door and dashed out of the Principal's office. She headed for the one place that made sense to her - Carly's locker.

"CARLY!" she shouted, as she reached her brunette-headed friend. "Oh thank god! Listen, that creepy old guy is back, and he did something to Principal Franklin and…" her voice trailed off as she looked at her friend. Carly was in the middle of putting books away…or at least she _was_. There she stood, putting away a text book as if she was _frozen in time_. Freddie stood to the right of her, leaning against the lockers. He too, was immobile, but there had been no sign of Columbine anywhere. Sam just poked at Carly's shoulder, seeing that it did nothing. "Holy chizz," she muttered. "It's like they're frozen…"

"In time?" the old man finished, causing Sam to jump. He took out his pocket watch, checking the time on it. "Miss Puckett, as I told you, you and I need to have a little chat about things." Sam shook her head, refusing to believe any of this was happening.

"Look…however you managed to get my friends…let alone the entire _school_ to stand perfectly still, I don't believe it!" The old man just shrugged.

"I would advise you to start believing it," he replied. "Now…we have quite a bit to get through and all the time in the world with which to do it," he added, still looking at his watch. "Let's go back to a few weeks ago, shall we?" The scenery around them seemed to melt and blur, shifting to that of two weeks ago.

*******************

From two weeks ago…

*******************

Carly was walking down the steps of the second floor, Sam at her side.

"That stupid Laura," Sam saw herself mutter. She knew what this conversation was about. "Where does she get off calling me 'girly'? I'm not some 'weak' girl like she is!"

"Sam…don't let her comment bother you! Just remember that Freddie makes you happy!" Sam shook her head.

"But that's not the point, Carls! Do you know both Sarah and Lilly called me 'girly' as well today?" She growled and flung her locker open in frustration. "I mean…Freddie is _great_! But…maybe…" She never did finish her sentence, as Freddie came bounding up to them both. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Hi Sam," he said sweetly. Her response was to elbow him in the stomach. "Ow!" He broke off his embrace and rubbed his stomach. "What was that for?"

"You know the rule, Benson!" she replied to him. Carly giggled at her two friends and got the books she needed. The old man pulled out his watch, glancing at the time as the Sam that was with him saw the scene freeze.

"What exactly _is_ that rule, Miss Puckett?" he asked her. Sam walked up to the frozen Freddie from two weeks ago, seeing that despite his pain, he was smiling.

"…No affection in front of Carly," she muttered. Grendel turned towards the old man.

"I thought she liked Freddie, Master?" he asked. The old man sighed.

"Not helping, Grendel," he whispered. "Miss Puckett, I understand that you have a problem with affection in front of others. But Miss Shay is your friend! Why would you not want to show affection towards Mister Benson in front of her?"

"I dunno…I guess I just didn't want to rub her face in it," she sheepishly muttered.

"Well…do you recall the events from last Tuesday?" Sam made no response. The old man sighed and closed his watch as the scenery once more around them melted away and re-formed itself.

**************

Last Tuesday…

**************

Sam and Carly had been sitting in History together, when Helen Robbins came up to them both. "Hey Carly, Sam," she began. "Word is that you haven't been giving your nerdy boyfriend wedgies or tormenting him as of late!" Sam's eyes narrowed and she could feel the rage starting to boil inside her. Carly sensed this too, and quickly intervened.

"That's actually not true," Carly quickly spoke. "I told you before, Sam! You can't fill Freddie's locker with pudding!" Sam gave Carly a curious glance, but quickly caught on. She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Come on, Carly! It's not like the dork didn't have it coming! He stole the grill out of my locker!"

"Sam, he said he was sorry for that and gave it back!"

"Yeah, after I nearly broke his arm in two places," she said with a smirk. Helen just shook her head.

"Well…sorry to have brought up that rumor. I'll talk with you two later!" The scenery once more froze and the old man turned to Sam.

"Miss Shay did a wonderful thing for you, Miss Puckett. And yet…you felt it necessary to blow up at her?" Sam just shook her head slowly.

"She was trying to keep me and Freddie from breaking up?" The old man nodded.

"That she was," he said and once more pulled out his watch. Sam looked at the old man with great interest.

"Why is it that when you make all the weird stuff happen, you have that watch out?" The old man glanced back at Sam.

"…No reason," he replied to her. But Sam didn't believe him for a second. She made a quick dash for him and snatched the watch out of his grasp. "Hey!" he shouted, as she backed away from him rather quickly, his watch in hand.

"All right, I don't know what's going on or how you're even _doing_ all this, but either I get some answers or I use this thing to get myself home!" The old man sighed.

"You can't be serious," he muttered to her. Sam nodded.

"Oh, I'm _definitely_ serious!" She then glanced at the watch. "Now…tell me how to work this thing!" The old man sighed and shook his head.

"You _really_ don't understand," he began.

"Well, you pull that knob at the top out and twist it! Then, when you're done, you push the knob back in!" Sam just looked at Grendel.

"Thanks," she began, "you've been very helpful!" Sam did as Grendel instructed, muttering to herself as she worked. "Let's see…if the watch is reading at 2:45 now…I want to go back further, so let's say…an hour?" She set the watch to 1:45 and pushed the knob back in. Yet, much to her disappointment, nothing happened. "Hey!" she shouted at Grendel. "I thought you said to work this thing I had to pull out this knob, twist it and push it back in!" Grendel nodded.

"I did! That's how you set the time!" Sam just stared at Grendel and the old man. "…Oh…did she want to actually go _back_ in time?" The old man nodded his head slowly. "…_Ohhhh_," he added. The old man chuckled and held an outstretched palm. Sam, on the other hand, just growled in frustration and handed the watch back to the old man.

"My thanks, Miss Puckett. That watch has great sentimental value. My wife gave it to me for one of our anniversaries."

"But…how did you make all the people frozen and hop back through time?" she asked.

"Miss Puckett…I am a wizard. Well…and Illusionist, by trade, actually. But, I have mastered the arcane arts. I have seen countless dimensions in my travels, especially several pertaining to you, Mister Benson and Miss Shay. Nevertheless, I have chosen to arrive in this particular dimension." Sam just stared at the old man, unsure of what to say next.

"…Let me get this straight," she began. "You're a wizard?" The old man nodded. "And you came here…to this…_dimension_…for whatever reason you may have…and you've taken it upon yourself to help me and the dork get together?" The old man nodded again. "And…let's not forget the whole time manipulation thing you have going on!" She spun around, facing him and added, "Is there anything I left out?" The old man grinned.

"Yes…you left out the _real_ reason you broke up with Mister Benson." Sam took a step back.

"You…you know why I broke up with him! I couldn't stand the 'girly' comments!" But the old man shook his head.

"No…it's not that at all. It's because you _love_ him, Miss Puckett. That's why you didn't want to show any affection in front Miss Shay. You didn't want to rub her face in the fact that you had someone and she didn't." Sam quickly threw her hands up to her ears, pressing down on them, trying to block out the sound of the old man as best she could.

"NO! It's lies! All of it!" she screamed. But the old man went on.

"And that's why you broke up with Mister Benson. That after so long of him pursuing someone like Miss Shay, you felt that you had to become what you hated the most! All because you love him! That's why you stopped all the name calling, the pranks, the torment, the beatings…all of it! You were afraid of letting him know the _real_ you! Letting him _love_ the real you!" Sam dropped to her knees, her hands still pressed up against her ears.

"Liar!" she screamed. "I hate him!" she repeated over and over again. But the old man just shook his head.

"Miss Puckett…allow me to show you the conversation that took place the night you broke up with Mister Benson," the old man replied. He lifted his cane and made a circle with it in the air. A translucent light appeared, in the shape of a circle, and in it, were the events of that night. Sam glanced up, watching what happened as she stormed out of the _iCarly_ studio. She watched as Carly tried to stop her, but she ignored her best friend. She also saw the look on Freddie's face that night. A look that tore her own heart out.

"_Why didn't she tell me_?" she saw Freddie ask Carly. "_I would have been okay with helping her keep her reputation_!" Sam could see just how badly she had hurt Freddie.

"_You know how Sam is, Freddie! Just give her a night to cool down. She'll be back together with you tomorrow! Just wait and see_!" she heard Carly reply. Then…she heard the four sentences that made her cringe the most.

"_You don't believe what you just said for a second, do you_?" Freddie asked. Carly sighed and shook her head.

"_No…I'm sorry. But we both know how important Sam's reputation is to her._"

"_Yeah…and I know I didn't help._"

Sam wanted to lash out; she wanted to scream. She wanted to do _something_ to release all the pent up frustration and rage she felt inside her. "Oh Freddie…" she muttered. "I'm sorry…" The old man put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Now, now, Miss Puckett. It's never too late to change the future! All you simply need to do is go to Mister Benson and apologize! I know he'll take you back." Sam looked up at the old man, who had been smiling at her warmly.

"…He'd better, old man," she said with a grin. "Otherwise, I don't care _how_ old you are! I'm going to kick your butt if he doesn't!" The old man laughed.

"_There's_ the Miss Puckett I know!" His phone began to ring and he held up his finger, indicating he would be one moment. "Yes? …Slow down, Columbine! Tell me what happened?" Sam's smile faded slightly as she watched the expression on the old man's face get a little more grim with each passing second. "…I see. How bad are we talking? …Uh huh…and you and Miss Shay are there with him now?" Sam's smile was completely gone at that moment. She knew that the old man was talking about Freddie. "We'll be right there," he whispered into the phone. He closed it and then turned back to Sam.

"What is it?" she asked. "What happened to Freddie?" The old man was taken back a bit, but he knew that he had to be completely honest with her.

"Mister Benson…was not paying attention to where he was going. He was struck by a moving vehicle and taken to the hospital. Miss Shay and Columbine are both there now. Spencer and Mister Benson's Mother are also en route. Come," he said, offering her his hand. "I will get us there, post haste!" She took his outstretched hand and he merely tapped his cane upon the ground but once, and the two of them vanished from where they stood only moments before.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay...this chapter was kinda depressing probably at the end. But, it's all good! I promise!**

**Just tune in next chapter for what happens next! I promise, you will be pleased! ...And you'll maybe even get a laugh or two...**

**Until next time! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone that's been reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me, so thank you so much! :D**

**This chapter might be a little sad...but...will Freddie be all right? You'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Carly and Columbine sat in Freddie's room quietly. Spencer said that he was on his way, as soon as he could get a hold of Mrs. Benson. Columbine and Carly both stood beside Freddie as he lay unconscious in the hospital bed. The beeping of the E.K.G. meter, in addition to the respirator were the only sounds that were being made at that moment. "…He'll be all right, won't he?" Carly quietly asked Columbine, knowing that moments ago, the fairy had called the old man.

"I…I don't know, Carly," she whispered back. With a flash of light, the old man appeared, with a slightly bewildered Sam in tow. "You're here!" Columbine cried, rushing to the two of them. She gave the old man a hug, who returned the hug to her as well. She then ran over to Sam, giving her a big hug as well. "Sam…I'm so sorry…" she muttered to her. Carly came up to the two of them and joined in on the hug.

"Me too, Sam," she apologized. "I know we've been lying to you about Columbine and Freddie's relationship, but it was all in attempts to make you jealous and get back together with him!"

"Carly…it's fine! I…I'm sorry I said you all could go to hell and do _iCarly_ without me," Sam replied. She looked up at Freddie's body, being sustained via the respirator. "What happened?" she whispered. Columbine and Carly broke off the hug and turned towards Freddie as well.

"We were crossing over to my place, when Freddie didn't see the light change. He walked out onto the crosswalk and got hit by a car turning a corner way too fast," Carly somberly replied. "I called for an ambulance and then I called Spencer."

"They got him here, but there hasn't been any change in his condition," Columbine added. Sam slowly walked over to Freddie. He had numerous bruises and a few cuts on his face and arms. The old man walked over and glanced over Freddie a few times as the doctor came in.

"Just checking to see how our patient is doing," she muttered. The old man hobbled towards the doctor.

"Tell me, what exactly _is_ wrong with him?" She looked over the old man a few times.

"Are you a relative?" The old man nodded.

"He's my grandson. Now…is he going to be fine or not?" The doctor sighed and motioned for him to follow her.

"Please…step outside with me for a moment, Sir?" The old man just turned back to the three of them and gave them a small smile.

"I shall be back, ladies. Watch over him for me, will you?" he asked with a wink. Carly gave him a small grin and nodded.

"We will," she said, giving Sam another hug. The old man nodded and walked out with the doctor, closing the door behind him. She then turned to Sam once more and added, "Sam…again, we're so sorry." Sam just shook her head.

"Nah…it's…it's not necessary, Carls. The dork will be fine and when he is, we'll resume the relationship." Carly and Columbine exchanged smiles.

"Really?" she asked with glee. Sam nodded.

"Yeah…as much as it pains me that the dork makes me look _girlier_ than he is, I can't deny that I have feelings for him." Columbine clapped her hands with glee.

"Yay! We did it, Carly!" she exclaimed. The door swung open and the old man hobbled back in. They all looked to him, trying to find any indication of what the doctor told him.

The look on his face told it all.

"…Mister Benson is listed in stable condition," he began. "Doctors are doing what they can, but anything short a miracle won't be able to help him." The trio of girls wore somber looks on their faces.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that Mister Benson is going to remain comatose until either he somehow wakes up…or they…pull the plug," he replied dryly. An orderly came in the room and nodded to them.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," he said. Sam shook her head.

"Nope…I'm not leaving!" she replied. Carly and Columbine turned to her.

"Sam," Columbine began, "we can come back tomorrow."

"Yeah Sam…we can be here first thing tomorrow," Carly added. But Sam shook her head.

"No! I'm not leaving him like this!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. The orderly sighed.

"Look, either you can leave politely, or I can call security up here and drag you out," he replied to her. She just glared at the orderly.

"Then call 'em," she whispered in response. The orderly rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. The old man turned to Carly and Columbine.

"I would advise you two to go out to the waiting room to intercept Mrs. Benson and your brother, Miss Shay." Carly and Columbine just stared at the old man, unsure what to do. "…Did you not hear me, ladies? Go…_quickly_," he said again. Carly and Columbine nodded at him and quickly dashed out the door. He turned around to see Sam handcuffing herself to Freddie. "…Miss Puckett," he began with a shake of his head, "where on earth did you get _those_?" Sam finished snapping the cuff to her wrist.

"Oh…this is from a prank Freddie pulled on me." She smiled, recalling the time she spent handcuffed to Gibby. "The stupid dork thought by handcuffing me to Gibby would make us even. But I told him - Momma doesn't do even…Momma plays to win." She chuckled to herself and stared at Freddie lying there.

"So you got vengeance by telling all the _iCarly_ viewers that he had never been kissed before," the old man replied. Sam nodded sadly.

"Yeah…so…I cut him some slack and we kissed each other," she said back to him. "And…well…Carly found out and then…you came into the picture and got us dating." She felt a small weight in the pit of her stomach forming and bit her lower lip. "And…then I broke us up because I was…well…_you know_." The old man nodded.

"…Pity there's nothing we can do for him," the old man muttered. Sam remained silent; she kept staring at Freddie, hoping he'd get better somehow. "If only we knew a way to…I don't know… say, go back in time and save him from being hit by that car." Sam slowly picked her head up, realizing what the old man was hinting at. "Such a shame, really," he said with a sigh. "Ah well…I suppose we can just hope for the best." He turned around and began to head for the door. "Come Grendel…it's time for us to leave."

"Wait a second here!" Sam shouted at the old man. He stopped; a small grin on his face.

"Yes, Miss Puckett?" he asked. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah! You can go and save Freddie!" she spat. The old man turned around and gave her a curious glance.

"_Me_?" he asked innocently. Sam glared at him in response. "What are you getting at, exactly?"

"You know _damn_ well what I'm getting at, old man!" she shouted back at him. "Now you go do that…weird time thingy you do and save him!" The old man just stared at Sam.

"So…I am to just leap back in time to save Mister Benson, am I? Just because you say so? Miss Puckett, sometimes life doesn't work out like we want it to." Sam shook her head.

"Look, I learned my lesson! I…I feel bad for what I did!" But the old man shook his head.

"Miss Puckett…I have no doubt that you have. But to re-write history like that could have disastrous results on the space-time continuum." But Sam wasn't going to hear any of it.

"I don't _care_ about the stupid space-time whatever!" she shouted. "What is it you want me to say? What do I have to do to get you to go and do it?" The old man gave Sam a soft smile.

"Nothing at all, Miss Puckett. For you see…I plan to help you save Mister Benson." Sam sat down on the bed next to Freddie's body.

"Oh," she sheepishly muttered. "Uh…thanks." The old man grinned and shook his head.

"However, there is a price to pay for everything, Miss Puckett. And the price to restore Mister Benson…is that someone else must be hit by the car." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Can we use _Lewbert_?" she asked, but the old man chuckled.

"No, Miss Puckett. The life that will be exchanged…is mine." Sam just gave the old man a quizzical stare.

"I…don't understand," she began. "You're…going to get hit by the car…in order to save Freddie? Why?" The old man sighed.

"Well…you see, Miss Puckett. I am a firm believer that everyone deserves a happy ending…_everyone_. And that includes you," he said with a smile. He turned to Grendel and added, "I need you to watch over her, my friend. Take good care of Miss Puckett and Mister Benson." Grendel nodded.

"Okay Master," and flew from the old man's shoulder. He stopped and turned around once more. "…Master?"

"Yes Grendel?"

"So…you want me to keep Sam and Freddie safe, right?" The old man nodded.

"Yes, my little friend."

"Okay. …Master?" he asked again. The old man chuckled. "What if the orderly comes back?"

"Well…I'm certain Spencer will know what to do. Remember, he _is_ a trained operative of mine."

"Right," Grendel replied. "…Master?" The old man laughed.

"_Yes_ Grendel?"

"…Am I asking too many questions?" The old man continued to laugh and shook his head.

"Not at all Grendel," he replied. "Ah Grendel…I love you."

"…I love you too, Master," he replied cheerfully. Grendel then flew over to Sam and curled up beside her. The old man doffed his hat to Sam and then winked out of the room. "Don't worry," Grendel said to Sam. "The Master will make it all better!" Sam just looked own at Grendel.

"So…is your Master _really_ going to…"

"…Get hit by the car?" Grendel finished. Sam nodded slowly. "Yep," he replied to her. Sam petted the top of Grendel's head. It was warm and leathery to the touch, which surprised her.

"That's creepy," she muttered.

"What? That he'd allow himself to be hit by the car?" Grendel replied. Sam shook her head.

"No…that it's like I'm petting a belt or something," came Sam's reply. Grendel purred.

"Thank you," he said. He then turned to Freddie's body and added, "…You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's that obvious, huh?" Grendel nodded.

"Yep…Master always said that you and Freddie were _destined_ to be together. He'd keep going on and on about it." Sam continued to pet the top of Grendel's head. "I never understood what he meant." Sam laughed at that remark. She then turned back and gazed at Freddie's body. She leaned over him, her lips just hovering over his.

"…I love you," she whispered to him and softly kissed his lips. She sat back up and sat there, the sounds of the machines humming and beeping away.

"…Sam?" She turned around and saw Freddie looking up at her.

"Holy chiz!" she exclaimed, doing her best not to be too emotional. "Looks like the rumors _are_ true! You really _are_ a Princess!" Freddie frowned and shook his head.

"Real funny," he whispered. "Then that would make you a Prince, you do realize?" Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I was always more of a man than _you_ were, Benson!" she shot back. They sat there, smiling at one another.

"Sam?"

"Freddie?"

They both spoke at the same time and softly laughed at one another as they did so. "Sam…I'm sorry for everything that happened at school," Freddie began. Sam just waved her hand at him.

"Shut up, dork," she replied with a smile. "You're still my dork…if you want to be," she said. Freddie grinned at her.

"I'd like to be," he began. "Does this mean though you're going to be _yourself_ and not someone like…Carly?" Sam punched his arm and he winced a bit, but still smiled at her.

"What do you think, Fredweird?" she asked him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"God, you're such a dork," she said and gave him another soft kiss. Grendel poked his head around Sam and stared at Freddie.

"…Where did you get a lizard?" he asked her.

"Oh…that's Grendel. Say hi Grendel."

"…Hello!" chirped Grendel. Freddie would have replied to this, but the door opened up as two orderlies and a doctor wheeled in a new patient. Sam and Freddie watched as on the stretcher was the old man. He looked a lot like Freddie had moments ago - bruised and battered. He was unconscious and not responsive.

"Get that respirator over here! Now!" the doctor yelled as one of the orderlies quickly unhooked Freddie from the machine and brought it over to the old man. The other orderly checked for a pulse, however, and shook her head.

"He's gone, doctor," she whispered. The doctor shook her head and sighed.

"Leave him here for now…we'll get him tagged and down to the morgue momentarily." They then left the room, leaving Freddie, Sam and Grendel alone with the body of the old man.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**YAY! Freddie's better!**

**But...the old man...has passed...**

**Stay tuned for the next installment! Until next time!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow...I'm really sorry what happened to the old man! D:**

**But...his sacrifice will not have been in vain! Freddie and Sam are together once more....so...how will the _iCarly_ gang take the news? Just read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Freddie and Sam just stared at the body of the old man. "He…he's _dead_?" Freddie whispered. "I…I remember Carly screaming about a car…but…then…the old man appeared…" Freddie just continued to shake his head in disbelief.

"Stupid…old man…" Sam muttered. Grendel just flew over and landed on the old man's chest. He just stared at the lifeless body of his former Master.

"…Master…you're not dead," the little dragon spoke. Freddie and Sam just looked at one another.

"Grendel," Sam muttered. Grendel sighed.

"Master…you can get up now…you're not dead," Grendel repeated plainly. He sighed once more and then added, "…The ring?" One of the old man's eyes popped open and looked up at his familiar.

"…Damn it," he muttered. He sat up, much to the surprise of Freddie and Sam. "Well…there's always next time," he said with a smile. Grendel shook his head.

"Master…you _always_ say that."

"Well…I'm bound to be right one of these times, aren't I?" Sam and Freddie just exchanged confused, but elated looks.

"I…don't understand," Freddie muttered. "How…?"

"Am I still living?" the old man finished. Freddie and Sam nodded. The old man smiled and held up his right hand. "You see this wedding band? My beloved only agreed to marry me on one condition - that this ring, would bring me back, should I perish. And so…I still live," he said with a gesture of his hand. He stood up out of the bed and stretched. "Man! That car packed a wallop! I trust you are well, Mister Benson?" Freddie nodded and the old man grinned. "Good. Come Grendel! Let us leave the two lovers alone!" Grendel nodded and took his place upon his Master's shoulder once more.

"Oh, Master! Before I forget! I told the Mistress that you were hit by a car and killed!" The old man froze in his tracks.

"…You did _what_?" he asked shakily.

"I told the Mistress you were planning on getting hit by a car…and then that you were killed!" The old man's eyes went wide with fear. Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked open where the silhouette of a woman was seen.

"Where is _he_?" she angrily muttered. The old man sighed and turned to Grendel.

"Grendel…"

"Timing?" he asked.

"Timing," the old man replied. The woman came into the room and revealed herself to have long, flowing, silvery hair. She too, had wings…but like that of a bird. Her blue eyes just bore into the old man with a steely glare. "Hi honey," he said. "…You look _really_ pretty today."

"_Shut it_!" she snapped. Sam and Freddie just exchanged a glance.

"…I _like_ her," Sam whispered to Freddie. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would," he whispered back.

"So…what's this I hear from Grendel about you _killing_ yourself?" The old man put up his hands.

"Now, Aerie…I had a _very_ good reason!" She grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him close to his face.

"There _is_ no such thing as a _good reason_!" she snapped back. "You know _damn_ well how I feel about you doing crazy things like that!"

"Honey…I was doing it in order to save Mister Benson!" The woman known as Aerie turned around, seeing Sam and Freddie, who were still handcuffed together. Sam gave the woman a wave with said handcuffed hand, to which Freddie noticed.

"…Sam…_why am I handcuffed to you_?" But Sam just ignored him.

"Hi," she said to the woman. Aerie smiled at the two of them.

"Hello! You must be Freddie and Sam!" she said sweetly. "Oh, we just _love_ the show! Congrats on getting back together!" She then turned her attention back towards the old man. "And _you_! You _know_ how I hate it when you do stupid things like that! What do I always tell you?" The old man rolled his eyes.

"That you'll beat me within an inch of my life if I ever do anything that would put me in danger or harm's way," he replied flatly and with a sigh. Aerie punched his arm.

"You got it!" she said with a growl. Then, she turned towards Sam and Freddie. "Sam? I hear that you have to beat on Freddie for being an idiot sometimes, is that true?" Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah! All the _time_!" she replied. Freddie quickly snapped his gaze towards her.

"What? Sam, will you stop making up - oof!" he began, until Sam punched him in the stomach.

"Quiet, dork boy! Ladies are talking! Well…you _are_ one, but still…it's rude to interrupt!" She then turned back towards the woman and smiled. "Please continue!"

"Well…allow me to show you a few spots where you can punch him so he'll get the point faster!" The old man sighed and shook his head.

"Fear not, Mister Benson," he began. "You'll get used to it in time." Freddie's face lit up.

"Really?"

"No," the old man shook his head. "Not really."

********************

A few beatings later...

********************

"How many times have you pulled a stunt like this, huh? How many?" Aerie screamed at him.

"I _really_ like her!" Sam said again, a bit louder this time. Freddie sighed. Carly and Columbine came back into the room.

"Sam! We have to warn you! The orderlies are……FREDDIE!" Carly screamed as she saw her other best friend. She glomped onto him and hugged him tightly. "Freddie! Oh, we were so worried! …Why are you handcuffed to Sam?" Freddie shrugged.

"Aerie!" Columbine shouted with a smile. Aerie glanced back at Columbine and smiled as well.

"Columbine! Hello dear! Are these your new friends?" Columbine nodded.

"Yeah! This is Carly! You already know Freddie and Sam!" she said with a giggle. Carly just looked at the older woman and kept looking at her wings.

"Umm," she began but Columbine nodded.

"Yes…she has wings. I'll explain later," she whispered to Carly.

"Columbine…do you know what my idiot dork of a husband did?" Columbine shook her head. "He felt it necessary to try and get himself killed!"

"In my defense," the old man quickly spoke up, "I did that in order to _save_ Mister Benson!" But his wife just punched him again in the arm. "…Ow," he muttered softly.

"It's kinda creepy," Carly whispered to Sam and Freddie. "It's like…watching the two of _you_." Freddie and Sam just stared at Carly. "…What?" she asked curiously.

"Why do you always feel it necessary to do this?" Aerie asked with a sigh. "You know that if you some how _ever_ manage to get yourself killed…I'll simply go to _wherever_ it is, drag your sorry carcass back to here, and then _beat_ you for all your worth! And I _promise_ you that you will _regret_ making me mad…_am I clear_?"

"…Crystal…" She smiled again.

"Good!" She released his jacket, and then gave him a kiss on the nose. "I'm glad you saved him, honey," she began with a giggle. "…But if you _ever_ do that again…I'll kill you _myself_!" she whispered. She then turned around and left the room. "Bye kids! Love the program! Sam? Remember what I taught you!" She gave them all a wave and exited the room.

"…I _really_ do like her!" Sam said again. The old man just turned to Sam and laughed.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**It just goes to show you kids! Never, ever count out the ingenuity of the old man! ;D**

**We're not done yet! There's going to be a wrap-up coming still!**

**Oh...and on a side note....obviously the old couple is NOT Freddie and Sam! Although...they sure to fight like 'em! And the sad thing is....and a few people here can vouch for this...I've been writing for these two long before _iCarly_ ever existed.**

**Until next time!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well...I want to take a moment and thank everyone that's been reading, adding this as a favorite, being alerted to updates or reviewing! I really want to say how much that means to me! Umm...I won't delay everyone's enjoyment any longer and I'll just add more AN at the bottom...if anyone reads those things... XD**

**Well...I do...but that's just me. I'm going to stop before I start to ramble, as I'm prone to do....lol**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _iCarly_  
**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

A few days later…

Freddie had been released from the hospital, and everyone agreed to keep Mrs. Benson from knowing. They all had a fear (and rightly so) that his mother would have kept him indoors until he was twenty-five if she had found out. So, with thanks to the old man, they merely told her that it was a sprained wrist and should be healed within a few days. Carly, Sam and Freddie were at the Shay apartment, having just finished an _iCarly_ webcast. They were sitting downstairs - Freddie in between both Carly and Sam, his arm around Sam. It was about as close as she was going to let him get right now. "Well…at least things are back to normal…somewhat," Carly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…Freddie _may_ be a nub…but still…he's my nub," Sam added with a smirk. There was a knock at the door, to which both Sam and Freddie just turned to Carly.

"…What?" Carly asked, looking between her two best friends. The knocking persisted, as Freddie and Sam just continued to stare. She sighed, finally understanding what they were alluding to. "_Fine_," she sighed. "I'll get the door!"

"If it's no trouble," Sam replied with a chuckle. Carly made a face and mocked Sam ever so quietly under her breath. She opened the door, seeing the old man standing there once more. Carly's face lit up with a smile as she saw him. "Hey! You're here!" she said, greeting him warmly. The old man nodded and smiled as well.

"Indeed, Miss Shay." He hefted up a briefcase to her and added, "As promised, I have the contracts that the three of you are asked to sign?" Sam just cocked her head to the side, glancing over at Carly and the old man.

"What contracts?" she asked. Before Carly could give her an answer, she turned her attention back towards Freddie. "_What_ contracts?"

"Oh," began Freddie. "Well, the old man here would like for us to…how did you put it again, exactly?" The old man just sighed and chuckled.

"I would like to bring the three of you into the fold, as it were. Miss Shay and Mister Benson," he began, as he stepped inside the apartment, "have already been informed of a great number of my secrets. And now, _you_ Miss Puckett, have been witness to my dear wife, who also expressed a great fondness for you three as well."

"Oh yeah…I liked her! She taught me things," Sam said with a smile, looking towards Freddie. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for reminding her," he muttered. The old man walked by the two of them on the couch, and patted Freddie's shoulder as he walked by.

"Mister Benson, it is, as the French say, _un malheur accueilli du travail_; or, a welcomed misfortune of the job." Freddie just raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. Sam, sensing what Freddie was thinking, quickly spoke up.

"I'd chose your words carefully, Benson. They'll determine your lifespan." Freddie just gulped and nodded, deciding to remain quiet. Carly came back in and took her seat back on the couch as the old man sat in the chair.

"In any event, unlike the contract you signed with Techfoots, this one is a bit different. This just allows me to fill you in on some of the…'family secrets', as it were. Ones…you all have already seen." Setting the briefcase on his lap, he clicked it open and withdrew three contracts. Carly took them from him and handed one to both Sam and Freddie.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, what do these thing say?" Carly asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, Miss Shay. Basically, this says that when you kids have finished your education, you will have jobs waiting for you in my company. Areas in which I can put your specific talents to good use. Also, it states that you are hereby bound to keep the family secrets, taking them to your graves." Freddie chuckled.

"You're kidding, right?" But Sam just punched him in the arm.

"He's not, Fredwina. Trust me…I spent some time with him…_literally_," she replied.

"Miss Puckett is right; I am not kidding. You see, it's only fair that I share at least _one_ secret about me. As I already told Miss Puckett, I am not from here. I come from a different dimension, where I am a very powerful archmage. The abilities I have…the people you have met, such as Columbine and my wife - I met there. Columbine says hello, by the way. She wished to be here, but…she said something about a sale at some…_bra_ store? I don't know." Carly giggled and Sam laughed. Freddie just sighed.

"Hey wait! The Build-a-Bra sale was _this_ weekend? We should go after we're done here!" Sam exclaimed, to which Carly nodded.

"I'll send Columbine a text to let her know we'll meet up with her when we're done here!" Carly replied.

"We can bring Fredweird here as well!" Sam added. But Freddie quickly shook his head.

"But I don't _want_ to be dragged through that place!" Freddie whined. The old man just looked towards Freddie.

"Mister Benson," he began. "It's been my experience that sometimes, you're going to have to just suck it up and deal with it. And besides, you and I both know that you'd be happy _anywhere_ with Miss Puckett." Freddie just glanced over to Sam who had a knowing smile. Freddie sighed and nodded. "Be thankful, Mister Benson. You have a wonderful support system here that won't allow anything bad to happen to you!"

"You mean how your wife won't let you die?" Sam asked him.

"Pretty much," the old man replied dryly. He looked over to Carly again, who had been frowning as she flipped through the contract. "…Something the matter, Miss Shay?"

"Yes," she began. "It says here that ownership and rights to _iCarly_ would go to you?" The old man chuckled and shook his head.

"No! That's a misprint! Here, let me see that!" Carly handed the old man the contract, who began to read. "Just give me a minute here," he muttered. His expression went from that of joy to anger - all in the course of five seconds. "Candin…" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. The old man sighed.

"My apologies, Miss Shay. My lawyer deemed it fit to…_cheat_ you young adults in my contract. I'll handle this." He pulled out his phone and began to dial. "What? He doesn't think I don't _read_ these things first? You would have thought he would have _learned_ this lesson by now!" he muttered to himself. "…Candin? What the hell were you thinking? I specifically told you that I _didn't_ want ownership of the web show! …I don't _care_ if it's popular! I don't want it! …Don't give me that crap, Leagallow! Look, either change the contract and bring a fresh one or I'll let John go ahead and use you for trolling bait! …Good…glad we understand each other. Call me when it's ready and I'll create a portal for you." He hung up his phone, only to see Carly, Sam and Freddie staring at him. "…What?"

"You…_really_ don't want ownership of the show, do you?" Carly asked. The old man shook his head.

"Miss Shay, it's something that is special and important to the three of you. I personally happen to enjoy watching it. I would encourage you to keep doing it, even after hiring on with me-"

"Are we going to have that kind of time?" Freddie asked. The old man shot him a look.

"Mister Benson…you'll have that kind of time…_trust me_." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now…since Miss Shay can't sign her contract, at least the two of you can sign yours." Freddie shook his head.

"Aren't they just like Carly's?" he asked.

"No, each contract is tailor made for the individual. For instance, the two of you have a clause in your contract that states that by no means are the two of you allowed to end your relationship without the approval of Miss Shay, myself, Columbine and my wife." Sam smiled at the old man at the mention of his wife. "…It was her suggestion, really," he added. "But, aside from that little clause, the rest is the same."

"Well…hold on," began Sam. "It says here _upon completion of education_? Do I need to go to college or something?" The old man thought for a moment.

"Well...I would certainly _encourage_ you to do so, Miss Puckett. In fact, I could arrange it for all three of you to go to college somewhere nearby together. However, to work for _my_ company, one needs to at least be able to have a high school diploma. Which means, you'll have to pay attention and graduate." Sam set down the contract and shook her head.

"No thanks…I'm barely passing as it is," she replied.

"Shame, really…especially for someone that was going to be one of my security enforcers." Sam's face lit up at the mention of _enforcer_. "But…I suppose I can give the job to…someone else…" But Sam quickly signed the contract, then she punched Freddie.

"Sign it, Fredifur!" she barked. Freddie picked up the contract.

"Can I read it first?" he asked, but was greeted with another punch. This time, in the stomach.

"Just _sign _the stupid thing!" she said again. Freddie signed the contract and Sam eagerly handed them to the old man.

"My thanks to you both," he said, putting the contracts into the briefcase. The old man's phone began to buzz and with a wave of his hand, he opened a small portal in Carly's living room. A moment later, a short human figure stepped out. He wore a gray charcoal suit and a pair of sunglasses. He had a slight frown on his face and handed a new contract to the old man.

"Here you are, Illusionist," he muttered.

"Thank you, Candin," the old man replied. Candin waved him off.

"Whatever! But I'm telling you! You're making a big mistake! These gudgeon bens and could be bilked for a caravan!" Carly, Sam and Freddie just looked at the short man funny.

"Candin…you forget, I understand _all_ languages…_including_ the Thieves' Cant!" Candin sighed in response. "Now why don't you head back to the office and do what you do best - look over the books." Candin nodded.

"You got it, Illusionist!" he said and walked through the portal. The old man closed it shut after he was through and sighed.

"He is a good man…well…halfling…but still. You have to watch him like a hawk when it comes to contracts. Which is why he's the best."

"Why did he call you 'Illusionist'?" asked Freddie.

"It's…how he addresses each of the family. Each name he attributes to us has something to do with what we are…or can do. I am referred to as 'Illusionist', because I am just that. My other three brothers are called 'Paladin', 'Mind Reader' and 'Mongrel'. Our other friend is referred to as 'Cleric'. Again…it's just how he is." He handed the new contract to Carly, who took it and promptly signed it. The old man smiled, put the contract into his briefcase and stood up. "Excellent," he said. "I thank you all greatly for that! Welcome to the family!" He began to walk off, but then paused just short of the door. "Oh yes," he began, turning around. "There's one more thing I forgot. You see…I happen to have what's called the 'I win' rule."

"How does _that_ work?" Sam asked him. The old man just grinned.

"My dear Miss Puckett…_that_ is one secret, not even _I_ know the answer to. But, I know _this_ - you and Mister Benson are back together, you three are all part of the family now and…my wife forgave me for trying to kill myself…eventually…" They laughed as he turned back around and exited the apartment. "I shall be contacting you all later!" And with that, he left. Carly then turned back to Sam and Freddie.

"Sam?"

"What Carls?"

"I still have one question?"

"What's that?"

"…Why were you handcuffed to Freddie back in the hospital?" Freddie turned to Sam and nodded.

"Yeah! Why _were_ you handcuffed to me back in the hospital?" Sam sighed, and stood up.

"All right…I'll tell you…right after some meatballs!" She gave Freddie a quick kiss and leapt to the freezer. Freddie just laughed at Sam.

"Yup…it's just like you said, Carly. Things are back to normal."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah...it's really how I can see it ending. Sam, dodging questions as to why she willingly handcuffed herself to Freddie...and poor Freddie - being dragged by Sam and Carly to some girly place.**

**I would have posted this a little sooner, but...yesterday wasn't the best of days. Well...at least, not at first! It got a LOT better by the evening! Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, which is good! Ever have one of those days where you feel...like you're not all there, but in the good way? Well...that's kinda what I feel like right now as I'm writing these words.**

**...I'm rambing, aren't I? Sorry...I really need to work on that. Anyway, I've got a few one-shots kicking around in my head; a Creddie...a Cam....and I'm just forming ideas for a new Seddie story. But yeah...I have one-shots for both Creddie and Cam. I have nothing against them! They're cute in their respective ways! But, I like my Seddie....I'm rambling...AGAIN...*sigh*.....I'll stop now.**

**Until next time!  
**


End file.
